I dare you (te reto)
by S. G. Figueroa
Summary: 6 meses como compañeros, Black Widow y Hawkeye todavía están tratando de entenderse el uno al otro. De mundos completamente diferentes que trabajan a través de misiones que definen quiénes son y lo que son para el otro. 9 años antes de "Los Vengadores" la pertenece a shadowsontherun pero esta traducido al español por mi S. G. Figueroa (agrege unas correcciones el 04/sep/2013)
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta no es mi historia la historia pertenece a shadowsontherun pero shadowsontherun solo escribe en ingles así que me dejo traducir su fic y este es el primer capítulo.

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó cuando ellos aún eran desconocidos entre sí, cuando aún estaban en un estado intermedio entre enemigos y aliados. No había Avengers, no había alienígenas, no había magia y no había nadie para decirles que hacer en el campo de batalla en donde ellos tomaban todas las decisiones y o hacían bien su trabajo o no se molestaban en regresar.

Clint silenciosamente observaba a su compañera mientras ella gruñía en frustración y aventaba los binoculares que había estado usando las últimas tres horas en el suelo y se ponía de pie con enojo. Él había notado la forma en que ella cojeaba e hiso un gesto con sus ojos.

"necesitas una mejor postura si vas a estar agachado durante tanto tiempo, de lo contrario te va a seguir ocurriendo eso" dijo Clint sin moverse de la postura inicial que había adoptado en la cresta de la montaña en la que estaban. Su rifle esta exactamente en el lugar en el que el que quería que estuviera e iba a quedarse así. Él no tenía ningún problema con quedarse quieto en un lugar por horas. Pero su compañera era otra historia.

"cállate Barton, no fui creada para quedarme quieta mucho tiempo. Yo cazo objetivos no espero a que se tomen su maldito tiempo en aparecer mientras yo los espero debajo del sol" dijo Natasha intentando ignorar el dolor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte en sus piernas. Ella debería haber estado poniendo atención al dolor que crecía en sus músculos pero era demasiado orgullosa como para seguir cambiando de posición cuando él podía quedarse quieto por días si era necesario. Por dios el maldito bastardo la hacía enfurecer.

El rio entre dientes ante su tono enojado.

A Veces el piensa que hay la misma probabilidad de que ella le dispare o que lo salve de una muerte segura.

"¿Por qué demonios nos dieron una misión en el medio de la nada, Barton?" pregunto Natasha caminando detrás de el para que se le desentumieran las piernas

"Cuba no está en el medio de la nada Romanoff" él dijo mientras miraba por el telescopio escaneando los caminos de tierra que había en la base del acantilado.

"quedarnos quietos en unas montañas cubanas esperando a unos narcotraficantes que puede o puede que no pasen por aquí es lo que yo llamo una misión de mierda en el medio de la nada" murmuro Natasha aun caminando rápidamente. En realidad parecía que corría no que caminaba era más el tipo de caminar en una persecución no el tipo de caminar después de estar muchas horas sentada.

"paciencia querida Natalia. . . esperar no es tu punto fuerte"

Ella lo golpeo con una bolsa de balas en la cabeza pero él ni siquiera se inmuto eso la hiso enojar aún más.

"No me digas Natalia" dijo entre dientes, ella odiaba ese nombre, ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con su pasado, había una razón por la que había decidido cambiarlo cuando acepto la oferta de unirse a SHIELD.

"Tampoco me dejas decirte Natasha como se supone que te voy a llamar" el pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Romanoff está bien" ella dijo irritada. El no necesitaba voltear a ver su cara para sentir la ira que emanaba de su cuerpo. Quien digiera que Natasha Romanoff no tenia emociones eras un idiota.

"Después de seis meses de compañeros se pensaría que ya no nos llamamos por los apellidos ¿no crees?" pregunto viendo a la agitada rusa pero no hiso ningún comentario sobre su intenso desagrado hacia cualquier persona que la llamara por su primer nombre. Él tenía la sensación de que los apellidos eran su manera de mantener a la gente alejada por lo menos a 2 kilómetros de distancia. Bueno en ese caso que mal para ella porque una vez que eres compañera de Clint Barton no hay manera de que seas fría o distante profesionalmente. El simplemente no trabajaba de esa manera.

"Consigue otro compañero" dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

"No" él dijo simplemente. Ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto. De todas formas ella nunca entendió por qué quería ser su compañero de todas las personas que podía escoger. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba adentro de SHIELD que él era uno de sus mejores agentes y antes de que ella llegara él nunca había tenido un compañero.

"Porque me agrada la mía" dijo encogiéndose de hombros un poco.

"Bueno al parecer eres el único" murmuro en voz baja, pero el la escucho debido a la corta distancia entre ellos.

"Tú tienes tu propio encanto Natasha" él dijo sencillamente sin rodeos. Era la pura verdad pero aun así no le creía nunca lo hiso.

"Si, cuando estoy actuando para los objetivos y haciéndoles ver lo que ellos quieren ver soy muy encantadora de echo" susurro con amargura, Clint se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

"No estaba hablando de Black Widow (Viuda Negra), estaba hablando de ti" dijo sin mirarla. La sintió tensarse detrás de él y el silencio que le siguió confirmo que no estaba contenta con él.

A veces el solo quería decirle que se relajara y viviera la vida pero sabía que si lo hacia ella le metería un tiro entre los ojos y ese sería el final de todo.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de las drogas Natasha?" Clint pregunto de repente y Natasha le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

"No me digas Natasha" ella gruño. El la ignoro y continúo.

"Hacen que tus encantadores gruñidos suenen como canciones de cuna y además son muy, muy inflamables" dijo Clint sosteniendo un paquete de municiones entre sus manos y sonriendo levemente. Natasha hiso una mueca pero no podía negar la segunda cosa que había dicho. Pero solo había un problema.

"Nos vas hacer explotar a todos" dijo Natasha sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese hombre estaba loco.

"¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a apostar Nat?" le pregunto con una sonrisa malévola. Natasha estaba a punto de estrangular al maldito franco tirador.

"¿Qué mierda le estás haciendo a mi nombre Barton?" grito con frustración Clint simplemente sonrió y siguió buscando movimiento, no era que realmente esperara a alguien antes de que oscureciera. Mientras tanto hacer que Romanoff se arrancara su propio cabello era un pasatiempo muy entretenido. Natasha tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Honestamente nadie la hacía enfurecer como Clint Barton lo hacía. Ella aun no sabía porque no se había ido antes. Ella pudo haberlo abandonado en innumerables ocasiones durante las misiones de los meses pasados pero ella no lo había hecho. Ella no analizo las posibles razones muy de cerca porque le daba miedo lo que podría encontrar.

"Estoy tratando de encontrar uno que suene bien" dijo de pronto de la nado. Ella hiso una pausa y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" se quejó agachándose para agarrar sus binoculares. El no respondió simplemente sonrió.

"¿Qué hora es?" el pregunto. Ella miro su reloj sincronizado con la zona horaria.

"7:30 faltan 20 minutos para la puesta del sol" ella respondió con rapidez. El asintió y volvió a vigilar la zona en la que se suponía que iba a aparecer su objetivo. Ella no volvió a hablar del tema de la explosión pero el sabia que lo estaba pensando. De todas maneras Natasha Romanoff nunca hacia una pregunta dos veces. Fueron las pequeñas cosas como esta las que lo fascinaron cuando la conoció.

"hay una razón por la que escogí la colina con vista a la montaña Nat" dijo cuidadosamente. Natasha hiso una mueca con los ojos cuando escucho el apodo con él la llamaba pero trato de concentrarse en lo que él estaba insinuando. Natasha camino hacia un lado del acantilado y echo un vistazo a la caída de 100 metros que acababa en las aguas del mar Caribe.

"no voy a saltar un acantilado de 100 metros para caer en el mar Barton" dijo con el ceño fruncido. El la miro cuando noto el tono en que lo había dicho.

"En ese caso dime un mejor plan para destruir tres camiones con drogas ilegales y un pequeño ejército que saben cómo dar un golpe" Clint dijo incitante. Ella solo frunció el ceño.

"Yo podría noquearlos" dijo con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

"¿A, si? En ese caso ve y noquéalos y me dices que tal te fue" dijo con sarcasmo. Natasha se le quedo viendo por un largo rato.

"De acuerdo" ella dijo mientras dejaba caer los binoculares y bajaba la colina para enfrentar a los traficantes.

Clint en rápido movimiento jalo su brazo y la tiro al suelo.

"Siéntate y toma el camino fácil por una vez en tu maldita vida" el murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza. Maldita sea esta mujer no tenia límites ¿verdad?

"¿dudas que podría hacerlo?" dijo mirando intensamente a la mano que aun sostenía su muñeca.

El sabia que ella rápidamente podía cambiar las cosas y dejarlo inconsciente en segundos, pero el hecho de que aún no lo había hecho decía mucho sobre lo que ella pensaba de él. Natasha Romanoff es un libro abierto cuando tienes el traductor correcto para leerlo.

"No dudo que podrías vencer a esos bastardos y aun tener tiempo suficiente para poner algunos explosivos en los camiones antes de la puesta del sol. Pero el hecho es que no necesitas ensuciarte las manos para este trabajo Natasha. Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante. Toma la indirecta" dijo firmemente pero sin malicia. Ella se agacho más hacia él y jalo su muñeca para soltarla. El lentamente la soltó y volvió a ajustar la mira de sus binoculares.

"Aun no me gusta la ´parte del salto" dijo un poco ronca. El la miro.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho paracaidismo?" le pregunto con curiosidad. Ella soltó un bufido.

"Por supuesto, uno de mis objetivos era un paracaidista profesional" dijo como si fuera una frase totalmente normal. Clint levanto una ceja.

"Eso es enfermizo" dijo arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Natasha le lanzo una mirada molesta.

"Todo nuestro estilo de vida es enfermizo así que cierra tu maldita boca" dijo entre dientes. Algo en la manera en la que lo dejo lo llevo por el camino equivocado, no sabía exactamente qué pero tal vez no debería haber dicho lo que dijo a continuación.

"Al menos yo tengo intereses afuera de mi trabajo" dijo con cuidado. Su silencio lo hiso sentir un poco mal, solo un poco.

10 minutos después se sintió un poco peor.

"Mierda, lo siento Natasha" dijo con un respiro cuando ya no podía soportar el silencio. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miro.

"No me importa", dijo ella con una expresión en blanco. Él la miró fijamente con sus tranquilos ojos azules de francotirador que podían ver cosas a kilómetros de distancia y meterte una bala en el corazón sin importar que tan rápido corrieras. Él se le quedo viendo hasta que encontró lo que sea que allá está buscando.

"Si te importa" dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Natasha no se molesta en contestar. Pero el aun así continuo "Porque si no te importara no estarías apunto de aplastar tus binoculares contra la tierra" dijo sin mirarla.

Mierda.

Ella de repente se levantó para irse pero el rápidamente le metió el pie lo que causo que ella se callera de frente contra el suelo. Probablemente se hubiera roto la cara si no fuera porque el metió su brazo para amortiguar su caída y ayudarla a recuperar su equilibrio.

"Enserio necesitas aprender a aceptar tus emociones Natasha" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Las emociones te hacen débil" dijo ella apartando su brazo. Ella no necesitaba su actitud arrogante en este momento.

"No tener emociones te hace ser como un robot" le respondió. Natasha había llegado a su límite.

"Deja de intentar ser mi amigo Barton. No necesito tus estúpidos consejos y no necesito emociones ¿de acuerdo?" ella le grito respirando muy rápidamente. El espero hasta estar seguro de que no se iba a desmayar por falte de oxígeno.

"Los compañeros pueden ser amigos" dijo con cautela después de unos minutos. Natasha lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso ese hombre nunca se cansaba?

"¡Ugh!" gritó con frustración antes de simplemente ignorarlo por completo.

Ambos tomaron un descanso de todas las peleas y volvieron a ver las calles como habían estado haciendo todo el día. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, ellos no siempre tenían que llenar el tiempo con palabras inútiles.

Todo el cuerpo de Clint se puso en estado de alerta cuando vio movimiento alrededor de la esquina de la calle que se curvaba desde el otro lado de la montaña.

"Es hora del espectáculo" le susurró. Natasha asintió. Cerró un ojo y se centró en los tres camiones negros idénticos que doblaron la esquina a velocidades relativamente bajas.

"¿Son los camiones de carga de las fotos Nat?" preguntó sólo para confirmar. Ya se había aprendido de memoria las fotos. Natasha asintió a su lado.

"definitivamente son ellos" dijo Natasha y su boca se curvo en una sonrisa maliciosa

"Bien, no hay arrepentimientos entonces" dijo mientras apuntaba en el centro de cada camión. Tres disparos consecutivos hicieron eco alrededor de la cima de la montaña. Todos ellos hicieron un golpe perfecto en los camiones a los que había apuntado. La misión estaría completa en unos 30 segundos más.

Ahora tenían un límite de tiempo para salir de ahí.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" grito mientras se ponía el rifle en el hombro y aventaba a Natasha al borde del acantilado. Tenían 30 segundos antes de que las balas explosivas hicieran explotar los camiones y volaran todo a un radio de 60 metros incluidos ellos.

Natasha clavó los talones en el suelo y se quedó mirando la caída de 100 metros con una expresión cautelosa y Apretó los puños. Ella odiaba caer. En cuestión de segundos Clint estaba detrás de ella contando los segundos en su cabeza. La volteo para que lo viera a el envés de al acantilado.

"¿Estas asustada?" pregunto viéndola a los ojos

"No" dijo firmemente. El la vio por unos segundos. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad simplemente no quería hacerlo.

"¿tienes miedo a morir?" le pregunto apretando su hombro más fuerte. El tiempo de detonación se hacía cada vez más corto. Apúrate y has algo Barton.

"No" dijo ella mirándolo con la misma intensidad. Él parpadeó, esa sí que era una idea interesante para reflexionar después. Alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza y la miró.

"Bueno pues yo sí, así que me vas a escuchar. Natasha Romanoff, tú vas a saltar con los ojos abiertos, la adrenalina por tus venas y sin paracaídas porque de lo contrario vas a morir siendo una cobarde y voy a ser tu maldito testigo. Entonces, ¿A quién le importa si tú no tienes miedo de morir, Pero estás dispuesta a morir como una cobarde?" le preguntó dándole una mirada penetrante.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos.

"Yo no soy una cobarde" dijo con una mirada sombría en los ojos. Clint no se inmutó en absoluto.

"Pruébalo" susurró a centímetros de su cara. Ella tomó un respiro profundo y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Clint escuchó la cuenta regresiva llegar a cero en su cabeza ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo!" gritó mientras la empujaba fuera del borde y saltaba detrás de ella. Una brillante explosión cubrió el cielo detrás de ellos e hizo que las rocas y los escombros volaran sobre sus cabezas apenas esquivándolas por milímetros

"¡No me gusta caer!" gritó mientras se suspendían en caída libre durante varios segundos en el aire. Su pelo rojo estaba desordenadamente enredado alrededor de su cara mientras ella lo miraba. Se veía igual que un ángel. . . bueno un muy molesto y desesperante ángel.

"¡Pero se te da natural!" gritó de nuevo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaban rápidamente el agua azul. Amaba la adrenalina pero también le gustaba que ella la odiara.

"¡No hay tal cosa como ser natural en caer!" gritó ella con incredulidad antes de que chocaran contra el agua y quedaran tirados en las fuertes corrientes submarinas. Natasha gruñó cuando ella se enderezó y pateó las piernas en acción para impulsarse hacia la superficie. Tan agradable como el agua es son los hermosos peces tropicales mirándola desde todos lados, aunque realmente le gustaría un poco de oxígeno en estos momentos. Ella jadeó cuando salió a la superficie y aspiró un poco de aire del que tanto necesitaba. Miró a su alrededor y se congeló.

"¿Barton?" dijo lentamente. Pero ella no lo veía en ninguna parte.

"¿Barton en dónde demonios estas?" dijo enojada chapoteando para mantenerse fuera del agua. Él no se veía en ningún lugar. Ahora la estaba haciendo enojar, este había sido su plan todo el tiempo.

"¡Clint responde maldita sea!" gritó mientras la preocupación se empezaba a notar en su voz, incluso cuando trato hacer que no se notara. Maldita sea él y sus dramáticos finales de misión. Siempre le restaban años a su ya corta esperanza de vida.

"dijiste mi nombre" dijo alguien detrás de ella con admiración. Ella se dio la vuelta en el agua y se quedó viendo a un empapado Clint Barton con el pelo pegado a la frente y una expresión extraña en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro en todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo. Pero entonces el enojo rápidamente se apodero de ella.

"¿Qué maldita sea pasa contigo, maldito bastardo?" gritó con indignación mientras le lanzaba un golpe en el pecho. Él no parecía sentir nada. De repente, una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara e hizo lo último que ella esperaba de él se echó a reír.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" preguntó ella con incredulidad. Clint negó con la cabeza y de repente la arrastró hacia delante y tiró de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Natasha se congeló no se suponía que eso ocurriera.

"¿No es maravilloso sentirse vivo Tasha?" le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Dejó que sus manos colgaran al lado de su cuerpo que aun estaba en shock por lo que estaba haciendo. Él. . . él la estaba abrazando.

Nadie la ha abrazado en años.

Él frunció el ceño porque ella seguía paralizada en sus brazos.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó alejándose y dando su silencio una mirada de preocupación. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos un poco vidriosos como si estuviera aquí y en otro lugar perdido en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

"Me gusta Tasha" fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Por un momento no sabía lo que estaba hablando pero luego lo recordó y si era posible su sonrisa se había hecho aún más grande. De pronto se encontró siendo recogida en otro abrazo aplastante y húmedo.

"A mí también me gusta Tasha" susurró en su pelo. Estaba demasiado conmocionada por el segundo abrazo en una fila para escuchar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Tal vez un día se construiría el valor suficiente para realmente hacerle saber.

Tendría que asegurarse de tener un chaleco a prueba de balas en ese día.

**Como ya dije este fic no pertenece dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer.**

**Cualquiera de las siguientes tres y subo el suigiente capitulo.**

**6 reviews**

**3 follows**

**2 favorite**

**Cualquiera de estas tres y subo el siguiente capitulo espero que les alla gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 2**

Natasha caminó con confianza por un pasillo con varias personas de alto perfil. Ella se destacó por su vestido de color rojo oscuro y tacones. Escaneo el pasillo y miró el reloj. Eran casi ocho. Casi era la hora del espectáculo.

Ella estaba bombeando adrenalina por las venas porque estaba finalmente en el lugar en el que se especializaba.

"Te ves bien Romanoff" alguien le dijo al oído. Natasha se tensó pero siguió caminando como si no había nadie allí. Debido a que no se suponía que se viera como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

"Cállate Barton y asegúrate de que estás haciendo tu trabajo" dijo Natasha fuertemente al entrar en el salón de baile que estaba buscando. Estaba muy bien decorada pero ¿qué otra cosa era nueva?

"Puedo darte cumplidos y vigilar la habitación al mismo tiempo Roja", dijo mientras la miraba a través de su mira telescópica atreves de la calle hacia la fiesta infestada con personas de la mafia.

"No me llames Roja" gruñó en voz baja. Clint sonrió.

"Lo que tú digas Tasha querida", dijo Clint pretendiendo sonar como un marido lastimado. Natasha entrecerró los ojos y miró por la ventana que estaba en el techo oculta en la oscuridad. Ella rápidamente le dio el 'dedo' y no le importó una mierda en donde estaba. Estaba haciendo la enojar.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el otro extremo del comunicador. Como si él no creyera lo que estaba viendo por un segundo.

"Eso fue grosero Tasha" Clint finalmente dijo secamente. Natasha hiso un gesto con los ojos.

"Yo no soy una persona educada" dijo ella apartándose de la ventana y buscando con le mirada en la habitación

"Me he dado cuenta" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su objetivo. Era difícil ver algo en la densa multitud en movimiento a su alrededor.

"¿Lo ves?" preguntó caminaba en la multitud. Clint miró a su alrededor con su alcance tratando de encontrar el rubio jefe de la mafia que había estado haciendo enojar a SHIELD recientemente. Había estado jugando con varias operaciones importantes. Francamente SHIELD no le importa una mierda lo que la mafia estaba haciendo, siempre y cuando mantengan el crimen a un nivel bajo y los asesinatos a un mínimo. La mafia como parte sustancial la empresa se dedica a los negocios más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando empiezan a interferir con las operaciones de prevención de graves ataques terroristas empieza a haber problemas. Estaban allí para dar Marcus Hoffa una pequeña advertencia.

"Date la vuelta y mira a tu derecha" dijo en voz baja. Natasha siguió sus instrucciones y, finalmente, vio a su objetivo.

Hizo una pausa mientras observaba a el hombre de pelo rubio. Postura recta, una sonrisa demasiado amplia, el cabello perfectamente peinado y mantuvo el apretón de manos con el huésped por mucho más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario. La esposa del Anfitrión no parecía feliz.

Mierda. Esto no estaba en los archivos de la misión de SHIELD.

Idiotas.

"Cambio de planes Barton" murmuró en el comunicador mientras se alejaba de ese lugar. Clint frunció el ceño mientras la veía caminar rápidamente fuera y salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Tasha?" preguntó con genuina confusión. Natasha Romanoff nunca se da por vencido en un objetivo, nunca. No hay un hombre en el mundo que no podía seducir.

"mueve tu trasero hasta aquí" gruñó ella mientras bailaba a la derecha de la fiesta y se dirigió hasta una sala vacía. La miro confusión mientras tomaba sus tacones y comenzaba a quitarse todos los adornos y broches que traía en el pelo. Realmente se iba. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

"¿Por qué?" preguntó lentamente.

"El objetivo es gay" dijo con una mirada irritada. No podía seducir a un hombre en una habitación a solas cuando no tenía sus piezas preferidas.

Clint inmediatamente palideció.

"No está diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo ¿verdad?" preguntó con cautela ya que el miedo comenzó a aumentar en él.

"¿Qué, acaso tus habilidades de actuación no está a la par con tu puntería Hawkboy (chico halcón)?" Natasha le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Clint entrecerró los ojos.

"He jugado tu papel un montón de veces en el pasado Natasha, no creas que no puedo seducir" dijo sombríamente. Natasha ignoró el frío que se fue por la espalda.

"Pruébalo" susurró. Clint parpadeó. No creía que en realidad querría verlo en acción.

"Yo no tengo que hacerlo. Podemos esperar fuera y acorralarlo. . ." dijo Clint, pero Natasha era despiadada.

"Pon tu trasero en ese salón de baile ahora Barton" dijo entre dientes.

"Bien, bien" murmuró en la derrota mientras se empujaba a sí mismo desde el techo y comenzó a hacer su camino hasta el nivel del suelo. Esto no iba a ser lindo.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en la fiesta conmigo?" -preguntó él mientras arreglaba su esmoquin y rápidamente salió del edificio de enfrente. Siempre preparado para lo peor - y honestamente que esto era lo peor.

"Porque eres un actor de mierda y si yo estoy en la habitación y me lanzas una de tus miradas no hay manera en el infierno que te crean" dijo con la mayor certeza. Clint escupió en estado de shock.

"¡Oye, yo no te lanzo miradas!" dijo en la negación. Él podía ver prácticamente la expresión en su rostro.

"Puedo sentir tus miradas en mi trasero a 50 metros de distancia a través de tu diminuto alcance de francotirador Barton" dijo inexpresivamente. Clint vaciló en su paso. ¿Quién diablos puede hacer eso?

"Yo no te miro el trasero" se quejó a la defensiva. Ella se burló.

"Eres horrible para mentir" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a trabajar en este campo y ni siquiera ser un mentiroso medio decente?

Porque él era un soldado primero y luego un espía, resonó en sus oídos. Natasha se tensó había un montón de cosas diferentes entre ella y Barton. Ellos tenían algunas cosas en común o por lo menos le gustaba pensar eso. Ella no quería saber nada de su oscuro pasado, podría recordarle demasiado el suyo.

"No estoy mintiendo, no te miro el trasero, te miro las piernas, tienes unas piernas muy sexis mujer", dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía el doble significado de sus palabras.

Natasha hizo una pausa en su paseo y debatido sobre si debía seguir caminando o dar la vuelta y darle una bofetada antes de ir a la fiesta. El último era mucho más tentador.

"Muchos hombres han muerto a causa de mis piernas Barton" dijo con cautela. Él sonrió infantilmente a pesar de que sabía que no podía ver, aunque que sin duda lo podía oír en su voz.

"Yo sé eso es lo que las hace tan sexis" dijo con una mirada desviada. Natasha suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Ella odiaba sus chistes sucios a veces.

"Cállate y finge que prefieres los testículos envés de los pechos" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y siguió su camino fuera del edificio. Ella no tenía qué ser una francotiradora para cubrirlo. Había otras maneras de ser una buena copia de seguridad.

"Tal vez me gustan los testículos envés de los pechos" dijo misteriosamente. Natasha resopló mientras doblaba la esquina.

"Y tal vez soy una sirena a la que le gusta cuidar a pequeños bastardos de América en su tiempo libre" dijo con sarcasmo. Clint sonrió.

"Oh, muérete Romanoff Cuanto más somos compañeros más crueles se vuelven tus comentarios, esa es tu manera de demostrar afecto" preguntó mientras entraba en la sala de fiestas llena de gente y buscaba al objetivo que Natasha había abandonado.

"Ya, quisieras Barton" dijo rodando los ojos. Afecto. ¡Ha! Como si fuera posible.

Ella no mencionó que nunca habló con sus anteriores compañeros en ningún momento, o al menos no tanto como ella habla con él durante las misione. Sería inflar su ego demasiado y causar migrañas crónicas en ella.

"Un hombre puede ser optimista ¿no?" Clint dijo con ligereza. Natasha soltó un bufido.

"Hay una diferencia entre ser optimista y ser francamente arrogante" dijo secamente. Clint estaba a punto de dar una respuesta sugestiva acerca de cómo la arrogancia puede convertir a la gente. Pero divisó una cabeza perfectamente llena de pelo rubio. Sí era definitivamente gay.

"Objetivo a la vista" susurró mientras rodeaba la habitación y se dirigió hacia el bar. Él pidió una bebida e hiso conexión con los ojo del rubio.

"¿Se parece interesado?" preguntó mirando a la salida 5 metros por delante de ella.

"Ah, sí muy interesado" Clint dijo levantando su copa al hombre rubio que se inclina contra la pared de la habitación. Le dio una sonrisa sugerente como siempre la daba a alguien más sólo para llamar la atención. Parece que funciona bien aquí también.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para mantener su atención?" preguntó lentamente porque no sabía si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Estoy fingiendo que es otra persona" dijo con calma. Natasha se detuvo con la mano en la puerta que daba a la parte trasera. Su rostro era sospechosamente en blanco.

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ella empujara la puerta y entró en el frío de la noche.

Clint no tuvo tiempo para analizar su respuesta extraña, porque el rubio estaba caminando hacia él con un propósito en sus pasos.

"Marcus Hoffa," el objetivo dijo extendiendo su mano hacia fuera delante de él. Clint aceptó su movimiento ofrecido.

"Benjamín Ward" dijo Clint haciendo el contacto un poco más largo que lo estrictamente necesario.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Ward" Hoffa dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy interesados. Clint podría haber estado interesado también si el subordinado de la mafia no fuera su objetivo y si no tuviera los ojos puestos en otra persona.

Lástima que el último era probable que ocurriera cuando Fury y Hill fueran a bailar en la televisión en vivo. En otras palabras nunca

"llámame Ben" Clint dijo devolviéndole la mirada con una leve sonrisa. Hoffa asintió.

"En ese caso tu dime Marcus" dijo amablemente. Bueno al menos tenía modales decentes y no saltar a los brazos de Barton en el segundo que le puso el ojo encima Natasha pensó en silencio.

"¿Por qué no todas mis objetivos son gay?" murmuró con amargura. Clint casi se ahogó con su bebida y tosió.

"¿Estás bien Ben?" Hoffa preguntó con una mirada de preocupación. Clint asintió y rápidamente recuperó su rumbo. Natasha Romanoff iba a ser su muerte.

"Estoy bien, ¿así que dime por qué estás aquí atrapado en este lugar tan deprimente, de todos los lugares en los que podrías estar en una noche tan bella?" Clint preguntó inclinándose hacia el espacio personal del objetivo. Hoffa se puso ligeramente rojo, pero a él no parecía importarle.

"Bueno, yo tengo una participación en el gran negocio que va a pasar esta noche a las 9 después de la fiesta se, a pesar de que no va a tomar mucho más que matar a este rumor" Hoffa dijo mirando a su alrededor con una mirada impresionado.

"¡Que mierda!" oyó que alguien gruñir en su oído. Clint sonrió ligeramente. Hoffa lo estaba observando muy de cerca como para no darse cuenta.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?" Hoffa preguntó con una ceja levantada. Clint rió para ocultar su desliz.

"No, en absoluto. Estaba pensando en lo aburrido que estaba esta fiesta hasta hace un momento", dijo Clint él mostrando una sonrisa infantil. El objetivo parecía nervioso a fondo. ¡Ah, sí era realmente gay! Hoffa tenía lindos ojos azules. Lástima que prefiere los verdes.

"Bueno, yo tendría que decir lo mismo ya que en realidad no era un público interesante para empezar" dijo Hoffa sonando muy contento. Natasha se burlaba de el otro extremo del comunicador.

"No puedo creer que él se enamoró de eso eres jodidamente cursi Barton" Natasha murmuró al oído seriamente impresionada por sus movimientos como si supiera que iba a ser.

"Bueno, son las 8 por ahora tienes una hora para matarlo antes de este gran encuentro. ¿Quieres salir de esta multitud e ir a otro lugar?" Clint preguntó con un tono sugerente. Hoffa captó la indirecta y le dirigió una mirada, una vez más parecía que le gustaba lo que veía. Clint suspiró por dentro al parecer era más atractivo para los hombres gay que para ciertas mujeres. La ironía de su vida.

"No es una mala idea. No es una mala idea en absoluto voy por mi abrigo en la otra habitación" Hoffa dijo mientras asentía hacia la puerta. Clint sonrió alentadoramente y lo siguió fuera de la ruidosa fiesta.

"Tal vez podríamos tomar un bocado para comer, algo así como pastel, es bastante fácil de encontrar" dijo Clint sonriendo en el interior pero manteniendo cuidadosamente su expresión externa interesada. Hoffa levantó una ceja mientras caminaban por el pasillo y en una habitación más tranquila con mucha menos gente en ella.

"¿Pastel? ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de pastel?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Oh cállate Barton solo tienes suerte" Natasha resopló con enojo. Clint sonrió - derrotado en su propio juego.

La victoria fue dulce - como el pastel.

"No hay nada - sólo en el estado de ánimo para un poco de pastel" dijo Clint con una sonrisa secreta. Hoffa le dirigió una mirada interrogando, pero decidió que no era un gran problema.

"¿Quieres otra copa antes de que nos vayamos?" preguntó recogiendo su abrigo y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el bar.

"¿Claro, por qué no?" Clint dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hoffa le entregó un cóctel y cogió uno para sí mismo. Clint odiaba cócteles.

"Si toma la materia repugnante que te lo mereces" Natasha murmuró con amargura. Clint sorbió la bebida horrible si sólo para encubrir su resoplido.

"Así que Ben ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?" Hoffa preguntó girando la bebida en su copa. Clint estaba a punto de responder cuando se detuvo al oír un silencio repentino en la oreja - no podía oír Natasha respirar más. Ella estaba conteniendo la respiración por alguna razón.

"Oh mierda" oyó antes de que ella cortara deliberadamente la línea. Su sonrisa se congeló, pero no dejo de actuar. Natasha Romanoff estaba en ninguna de manera como una damisela en apuros. Él sabía muy bien que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Pero si la mujer no volvía a conectar su comunicador de nuevo en 5 minutos él iba a deshacerse de toda esta misión y buscarla de todos modos. Que se vayan a la mierda las consecuencias.

"Soy un hombre de negocios Yo trabajo para una nueva compañía de software" dijo Clint fácilmente enmascarar su intensa preocupación. Hoffa le dirigió una mirada ligeramente impresionado.

"¿En serio, Así que no eres un agente de SHIELD que ha tenido una conversación secreta con su pareja Agente Romanoff todo este tiempo?" preguntó casualmente.

Clint se congeló.

Oh, es por eso que ella dijo mierda.

"Eres un buen agente Barton, pero no lo suficientemente bueno" dijo Hoffa con un acento familiar. Clint se detuvo con su cóctel a medio camino de su boca.

**Click**

"Bueno. . . esto es inesperado," Clint dijo mirando el arma en su cara.

Caray, que no iba a conseguir nada de ese pastel ahora ¿verdad?

**bueno este es el segundo capitulo vuelvo a recordar que lo historia no es mia la historia pertenece a shadowsontherun.**

**Cualquiera de estas tres y subo el próximo capitulo**

**8 reviews **

**4 follows**

**2 favoritos**

** Cualquiera de estas 3 y subo el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**En este capítulo va a haber más de la misión de Hoffa y la verdad está muy padre ¡me encanta esta historia!**

**Les recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece le pertenece a shadowsontherun pero ella la escribe en ingles así que yo la traduje con su permiso. En el siguiente capítulo va a haber más de esta misión.**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 3**

Clint y Hoffa se miraron durante unos tensos segundos. Clint identifico rápidamente a todos los hombres de Hoffa que estaban en la habitación y quería dispararse a si mismo por no haber visto venir nada de esto. Natasha ni siquiera estaba aquí y sabía que algo estaba pasando.

A veces lastimaba su orgullo saber que Natasha era una mejor espía que él.

¿Pero luego pensaba que demonios? Era compañero de la mejor y a ella no le importaba ser su compañera por lo que no puede ser tan malo como compañero ¿verdad?

"El compuesto está rodeado. No hay lugar para esconderse y no hay ningún lugar al que puedas correr, Barton. No hay manera de escapar" dijo Hoffa con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Clint estaba llegando lentamente a su arma cuando la pared de repente explotó.

CRASH!

Todos ellos se agacharon en el suelo para cubrirse la cabeza de los escombros que volaban y el humo con el de repente se llenó el aire. Clint tosió cuando se dio la vuelta para ver qué diablos acaba de estrellarse a través de una pared. Su boca se abrió en shock.

Había un coche negro de SHIELD.

O más específicamente su coche.

Alguien pateó la puerta del acompañante para abrirla desde el interior y que causó varios matones de la mafia fueran corriendo hacia ellos.

"Entra en el maldito coche Barton" escucho la enojada voz de Natasha Romanoff decir desde el asiento del conductor. Clint nunca fue tan feliz de ver a su compañera como ahora. Sus ojos ardían, su vestido estaba rasgado hasta el muslo, tenía una pistola en la mano derecha y estaba conduciendo su coche. Él sonrió. No había tiempo para burlarse de ella en este momento.

"¿Por qué desconectaste nuestra línea?" preguntó mientras se metía rápidamente en el coche y cerró la puerta antes de que ella golpeara con el pie en el acelerador. Les empezaron a disparar y en cuestión de segundos los estúpidos bastardos de la mafia ya estaban pisándoles los talones. Ellos estaban esperando que esto pasara. Mierda estuvieron actuando todo el tiempo.

"Tenían nuestras comunicaciones hackeadas, Tenía que asegurarse de que no sabían cómo iba a salvar tu estúpido trasero" dijo Natasha mientras conducía peligrosamente cerca de la acera y hacia giros bruscos que estaban a punto de hacerlo vomitar.

"Eh. Bueno, gracias por salvarme" dijo Clint asegurándose de sostener sobre algo para no estrellarse a través de la ventana por las vueltas que Natasha estaba dando. Natasha sonrió mientras varios autos que giraban por la calle se estrellaron contra una pared detrás de ella, oh sí, tenía unas muy locas habilidades que estaban a punto de matarlos y ella no era modesta al respecto.

"No te puedo dejar morir todavía Barton. SHIELD va a pensar que yo cause tu muerte sólo para escapar de tu arrogante trasero" dijo con un bufido. Clint levantó una ceja. Él no le dijo que SHIELD ya no pensaba en ella como 'el enemigo' pero aún no había necesidad de decírselo a al menos por el momento por el momento.

"Te encanta mi trasero" dijo descaradamente. Natasha le dio una mirada de disgusto.

"Amaría disparar una bala a través de él" murmuró en voz baja. Clint silbó.

"Cruel Tasha, muy cruel" dijo con un suspiro dramático. Ella estaba a punto de noquearlo cuando miró a su derecha y de repente freno el carro por lo que Clint casi salió volando de su asiento y se habría estrellado a través de la ventana si no tuviera puesto su cinturón de seguridad. ¡Maldita esa cosa salva tu vida!

"Mierda, Natasha qué demonios pasa contigo" Clint dijo. Mientras volteaba hacia atrás y se daba cuenta de los 20 coches de color negro que los perseguían. Ellos pensaban que sólo los estaban persiguiendo 3.

"Intenta no vomitar Barton. Esto no va a ser un lindo viaje." gruñó ella mientras rápidamente puso el coche en reversa y se lanzó hacia atrás lejos de los coches de la mafia.

Este no estaba resultando ser un buen día.

"Tasha pero no creo que tus maravillosas habilidades de conducción vayan a sacarnos de ésta" dijo Clint con cautela. Natasha le lanzó una mirada ardiente.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Piensa en una idea mejor mientras yo trato de mantenernos con vida durante los próximos 5 minutos!" ella le gruñó. Clint frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar. Vamos, Vamos pensó. Pero finalmente comenzaron a disparar.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ambos se agacharon mientras el vidrio de atrás se rompía.

"¡Fantásticos los bastardos finalmente descubrieron como funcionan sus malditas armas!" Natasha gritó furiosamente.

"Sigue conduciendo ¡Tengo una idea!" dijo mientras rápidamente se quitaba el cinturón. Natasha repitió maldiciones y rápidamente miró a su compañero.

"¡Más vale que sea una buena!" gruñó mientras ella hacia una curva cerrada en un cruce muy concurrido y se fueron por otra calle con todos los bastardos de la mafia persiguiéndolos.

"¡Siempre lo es!" se dijo cuando pasó por debajo de su asiento en busca de algo. Natasha miró por el espejo retrovisor y juró el número de coches en la cola sólo se ha multiplicado en los últimos 5 minutos.

Mierda.

"¡Nunca vamos a perderlos, Barton!" Natasha gruño tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de curvas posible. Era inútil que se enfrentaran a corredores de carreteras profesionales. ¡Y a ella ni siquiera le gustan los coches!

"¡Ya sé lo sé! ¡Tengo un plan!" dijo mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo.

"¡YO ODIO TODOS TUS PLANES!" gritó ella mientras hacía un giro brusco a la derecha en una luz roja. No le importaban una mierda las leyes de tránsito. La policía puede pudrirse e intentar arrestarlos por todos los medios si eso detenía la demente persecución en la que estaban. No es que ella no ha tenido experiencia de salir de prisión antes.

"¡Sigue conduciendo!" dijo Clint dijo por encima de su hombro. Natasha miró hacia atrás y se congeló. Él estaba atando un gancho a una flecha. Mierda. . .

"Barton. . . ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó lentamente.

"Estoy improvisando" murmuró mientras miraba hacia su trabajo. Necesitaba un cuchillo.

Se inclinó rápidamente sobre el hombro de Natasha levanto su vestido, tomó una de sus cuchillos que tenía atados a su muslo y se dirigió de vuelta al trabajo. Natasha parpadeó.

Su compañero estaba loco. Absolutamente. Y ella estaba loca por no decirle nada.

"¡Gira a la derecha aquí y sigue el camino principal Tasha!" gritó a su espalda. Ella frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le pidió, no era como si tuviera una idea mejor. Ambos se agacharon a medida que más balas volaban por la ventana de atrás y rompían aún más vidrio.

"¡Lo que sea que estés haciendo hazlo ahora Barton!" gruñó mientras se miraba el puente al que se acercaban rápidamente. Ella giró la cabeza para ver nada menos que 30 coches de color negro elegante no dejando otra salida más que hacia adelante.

Oh, por el amor de Dios alguien iba a morir antes de que terminara la noche.

Clint rápidamente enganchó una cuerda alrededor de su cintura y se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante a su lado con su arco en la mano. Levantó la vista hacia donde se dirigían y rápidamente abrió la puerta de su lado.

"¡Conduce hacia el puente Natasha!" Clint gritó sobre el fuerte sonido de las balas que volaban por atrás de ellos. Natasha giró la cabeza a un lado para mirar a su compañero con incredulidad.

"¿Estás jodidamente loco?" gritó con ira.

Rápidamente se engancha una segunda cuerda a su cinturón y los dos levantaron la vista el uno al otro mientras se bloquea en su lugar. Mejor que estar bromeando.

"¡Solo hazlo!" gritó mientras ambos escucharon una explosión gigantesca atras de ellos. Ellos no iban a durar mucho tiempo si se quedaban en este auto mucho más.

"¿Cómo sabes que no vamos a morir?" gritó.

"¡Va a funcionar!" prometió con firmeza. En realidad. . . estaba sólo un 80% seguro de que iba a funcionar. Pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso en estos momentos.

Natasha miró durante unos segundos debatiendo sobre si estaba lo suficientemente loca como para escucharlo. Otra fuerte explosión se escuchó y un coche explotó 10 metros detrás de ellos. Bueno tal vez estaba suficientemente loca en estos momentos. Natasha gruñó y giró rápidamente el volante hacia la derecha y se estrelló contra la barandilla de metal después callo hacia el puente.

Clint giró y utilizó su arco para disparar su flecha con una cuerda amarrada por la ventana y vio que rápidamente envuelve la flecha se engancho a la barandilla del puente.

"¡Esta va a ser una fantástica manera de morir!" Natasha dijo furiosamente mientras todo el coche comenzó a sentirse sin peso debajo de ella.

"¡No vamos a morir!" Clint gritó al instante deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Natasha, empujó la puerta abierta con el hombro y la arrastró fuera del coche, ya que el carro siguió cayendo el resto del camino hasta su muerte acuosa. Natasha perdió por completo el equilibrio al caer a través del cielo durante varios segundos de tensión antes de Clint apretó con más fuerza por la cintura y tiró de los dos.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que estuvieron seguros de la cuerda no se iba a romper por su peso total y no iban a caer a su muerte.

"Te odio Barton," Natasha dijo finalmente al oír el chapoteo enorme que hizo su coche hizo al chocar contra la superficie del agua y comenzó a hundirse rápidamente en las profundidades del río. ¡Ese era un coche SHIELD e iba a salir de su pago! ¡Ugh!

BANG!

Ambos vieron como un misil gigante fue despedido hacia el cielo, cayó hacia el agua e hizo un golpe directo con su coche.

¡BOOM!

Todo el coche se fundió en la explosión y vieron enormes llamas estallar. Las llamas corrieron a través del agua y quemaron todo lo inflamable en su camino.

Natasha realmente quería morir en este momento para no tener que enfrentarse a la expresión de Barton. Honestamente, la muerte era bien recibida si eso significaba que no tendría que escuchar a su frase de 'te lo dije'.

"¿Todavía me odias?" le susurró al oído mientras envolvía otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para asegurarse de que ella no se cayera de la pequeña cuerda.

"Sí" respondió ella con irritación. Ella realmente lo hacía, pero de nuevo Natasha Romanoff odiaba a todos. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no me esperaba nada menos?" se preguntó. Natasha se cruzó de brazos y se negó a honrarlo con una respuesta.

"¿Por lo menos me odias menos que los demás?" le preguntó con curiosidad. La sintió tensa en sus brazos. Se estaban balanceando peligrosamente atrás y hacia adelante a 20 metros de llamas ardientes en el agua.

Al final, ella se negó a contestar. Él sonrió desde detrás de ella de todos modos.

A veces el silencio transmite más que las palabras podían.

**Bueno ese fue el tercer capitulo espero que les alla gustado la verdad a mi me encanta esta historia y espero que a ustedes les guste también.**

**No entiendo como Clint soporta a Natasha – y tampoco entiendo como Natasha soporta a Clint – la verdad no entiendo como pueden ser compañeros**

**Cualquiera de estas tres y y subo el siguiente capitulo**

**4 reviews**

**2 follows**

**2 favoritos**

**Cualquiera de esos tres y subo el siguiente capitulo**

**Grax. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**En este capítulo la misión continua espero que les guste**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 4**

Fury estaba enojado.

Estaba furioso.

Iba a matar a alguien en serio.

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que está colgando de un puente y que el carro simplemente explotó?" gritó en su teléfono. Clint suspiró internamente. Sabía que tenía que haber llamado a Coulson pero Natasha insistió que ellos llamaran a Fury. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo Fury" dijo secamente.

"¿Hoffa escapo?" preguntó peligrosamente. Oyó una pausa antes de Barton respondiera.

"Yo no diría que escapo porque él todavía está tratando de matarnos. . ." Clint dijo con cautela. Fury entrecerró los ojos. Él juró que iba a poner a Barton y a Romanoff a prueba tan rápido como llegaran. Pero antes necesitaba que sobrevivieran.

"¿Quieres que un equipo de extracción vaya por ustedes?" Fury preguntó frotándose la frente. No importa cuán enojado estaba - él no iba a dejar que dos de sus mejores agentes murieran simplemente porque su misión de alguna manera consiguió joderse totalmente.

"No, nos vamos a quedar y limpiar las cosas" la voz clara de Romanoff de repente hizo eco a través del teléfono. Oyó un furioso gruñido de protesta seguido de un fuerte golpe.

A veces, Fury se preguntaba exactamente cómo funcionaban como compañeros pero de nuevo todo lo que realmente importaba era que lo hacían.

"¿Qué tipo de limpieza quiere hacer Romanoff?" Fury preguntó con cuidado a pesar de que sabía lo que quería decir antes de que ella lo dijera.

"¿Permiso para desenganchar el objetivo completamente Señor?" preguntó con un aire de profesionalismo. Si fuera por ella SHIELD y todos sus malditos protocolos podían irse a la jodida pero ella nunca iría en contra de su jefe.

Sobre todo porque él era el único que alguna vez ella había respetado aunque fuera solo un poco. Eso no significaba que le agradara, aunque como de costumbre Natasha Romanoff no le gustaba la gente. Apenas se llevaba bien con Barton en un buen día.

"Permiso concedido, no mueran Romanoff" dijo Fury con una mirada de advertencia en su rostro. Natasha sonrió.

"Sólo un hijo de puta llamado Hoffa va a morir hoy" prometió desde antes de colgar. Fury dejó el teléfono y suspiró.

Cuando Natasha Romanoff sonreía así las cosas se ponían muy mal, muy rápidas.

Natasha y Clint seguían pegados con un concurso de miradas que determinaría quién hablaría primero. Al final ganó Clint sólo porque Natasha no quería decir algo que usaría hacerla enojar. A pesar de que sabía que iba a llegar a hacerlo de todos modos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Clint preguntó finalmente mientras se quitaba el comunicador descompuesto de la oreja. Natasha levantó su vestido para revelar una pequeña bolsa atada a su muslo. Abrió el pequeño bolsillo y sacó dos perfectamente nuevos comunicadores. Clint levantó una ceja.

"Tuve la corazonada de éstos sería muy útil en una misión con el tiempo" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le pasaba uno. Clint rodó los ojos.

"Siempre preparada para todo, ¿eh Tasha?" dijo sonando ligeramente impresionado. Natasha suspiró y le dio una mirada cautelosa mientras volvía a colocar el enlace anterior a los nuevos comunicadores.

"No para todo" murmuró en voz baja. Clint se detuvo cuando escuchó su declaración tranquila. Que podría significar un montón de cosas pero no tuvo tiempo para explorar ninguna de ellas en este momento. En su lugar, sacó el mismo cuchillo que le había quitado.

"Corta la cuerda y luego intenta escalar, Tasha" dijo poniendo el cuchillo en su mano. Natasha miró el cuchillo que estaba en su palma por varios segundos.

"Si corto la cuerda me voy a caer" dijo inexpresivamente. Él apretó más su cintura y se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra su oreja.

"No te voy a dejar caer" susurró. Sintió un escalofrío. Él se echó a reír al ver la lucha interna que tenía con ella misma.

Natasha Romanoff puede haber renunciado a todas las emociones de la vida pero hay cosas que van más allá de su voluntad.

"Más te vale Barton" murmuró mientras miraba a la cuerda atada a su cinturón, era la única otra cosa además de los brazos de Barton que impedía que se cayera. Natasha tomó una respiración profunda mientras ponía su cuchillo contra la delgada cuerda. Ella no se movió un centímetro, en todo caso el, la agarro con más fuerza.

"Vamos Tasha, no podemos pasar aquí todo el día, ya sabes" dijo Clint con una sonrisa descarada y él empujó su hombro y la instó a comenzar a subir. Natasha resopló.

"¿Estás haciendo que me vaya primero sólo para que yo tenga que subirte?" murmuró mientras se giraba con cuidado en sus brazos y lo miró centímetros de su cara. Su sonrisa de niño estaba de vuelta y la estaba haciendo enojar otra vez.

"¿Y por qué piensas eso Tasha?" le preguntó en broma. Natasha suspiró.

"Lo que sea. No me dejes caer" dijo amenazadoramente mientras agarraba a la cuerda por encima de ellos y utilizó su hombro como palanca para levantarse a sí misma hacia arriba. Clint la empujó para ayudarle a ganar altura, pero se aseguró de mantener un agarre firme todo el tiempo.

"Nunca te dejaré caer Tasha" susurró. Natasha oyó alto y claro y se congeló. Se quedó mirando la cuerda delante de ella con una mirada en su rostro.

"Estas caminando en terreno peligroso Barton" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que comenzara a subirse así misma y hacia los rieles metálicos que corrían a lo largo de la parte inferior del puente. La superficie estaba todavía llena de asesinos de la mafia que estaban buscándolos. Se arrastró hasta la barra de metal y asomó la cabeza por encima del borde.

"¡Tal vez debería dejarte aquí!" ella le dijo, se preguntó qué diría. Clint sonrió y levantó una pistola familiar para ella ver. Ella bajó la mirada al instante.

"¡Barton vete a la mierda!" gritó con enojo cuando comenzó a subirlo. ¡Esa era su pistola favorita! Clint río.

"No se puede ser compañero una espía sigilosa de una sin ser sigiloso tú mismo" dijo cuando finalmente logró tirar de él hasta su ubicación. Natasha lo miró y extendió la mano con impaciencia.

"Devuélvelo" gruñó. Levantó una ceja y la miró expresión enojada por un segundo. Obviamente Clint no tenía habilidades de auto-preservación, porque rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante y empujó su pistola en la funda que estaba atada a su muslo.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos tensos.

"Voy a dispararte algún día Barton, recuerda mis palabras" fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a subir hacia los lados a lo largo del puente. Clint se rió y siguió su ejemplo.

10 minutos más tarde estaban de vuelta en tierra firme y rápidamente haciendo su camino a través de las oscuras calles tratando de averiguar la forma en que iban a matar a Hoffa, sin tener toda la mafia pisándole los talones.

"Me estoy empezando a hartar de este hijo de puta" Natasha murmuró mientras silenciosamente se abrieron paso por un callejón desierto. Clint resopló.

"Trata de ser el que se entera de que ligo falsamente con un objetivo que sabía perfectamente bien quién era yo desde el principio" dijo Clint bruscamente. Natasha sonrió ligeramente.

"Retiro lo dicho" dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Él la miró con curiosidad.

"Que retiras Tasha?" preguntó lentamente. Trató de no pensar en lo que él quería que ella retirara.

"Eres un buen hombre gay después de todo" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Clint escupió al lado de ella en estado de shock.

"Por dios, no infles mi ego demasiado Tasha" dijo con sarcasmo. Natasha soltó un bufido.

"Tu ego no puede inflarse más de todos modos, bastardo arrogante" dijo sacudiéndole la cabeza al idiota. Él movió las cejas.

"Tú sabes que te excita y te molesta al mismo tiempo Tasha" dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

Ella le dio el aspecto impresionado más frío que jamás había visto.

Bueno puede que sea un poco más difícil derretir el hielo exterior de Natasha.

"Barton no me hagas vomit-" empezó a decir, pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de algo parpadeo en la azotea de un edificio detrás de él.

"¿Qué estás buscando en Ta-?" nunca llegó a terminar, porque lo siguiente que sabía que más o menos lo estaba empujando a la tierra como lluvia de disparos derramó sobre sus cabezas. Cayó al suelo con un gruñido mientras Natasha sacaba su arma y disparaba 2 tiros perfectos hacia la ubicación donde los disparos provenían. Sólo la mitad de las balas dejaron de disparar. Natasha gruñó porque no podía ver nada desde este ángulo. Rápidamente agarro a Barton y lo arrastró por el cuello detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Tranquilamente lo empujo contra la pared para que los dos estuvieran a salvo de la mayoría de los disparos. Él no parecía inmutarse en absoluto. ¿Qué demonios?

"¿Has perdido la cabeza por fin Barton?" gritó por el rápido fuego. Él parpadeó.

"No, es que sólo que es predecible lo que los malos hacen" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Natasha se tensó.

"Yo nunca fui predecible" dijo sombríamente. Él le sonrió.

"Lo sé, es por eso lo que me gustó de ti, eras diferente" dijo con calma. Natasha de repente lo miró cautelosamente.

"'Diferente' no siempre es bueno," dijo alejándose de él. Clint frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir con no es bueno - pero nunca llegó a hacerlo porque. . .

¡BOOM!

. . . El contenedor se incendió.

"¡Hora de avanzar!" dijo poniéndose de pie y arrastrándola con él.

"¡Oh, ahora te preocupas por no recibir un disparo!" dijo sarcásticamente mientras tiraba de ella en la esquina. Lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras corrían por su vida.

"¡En realidad, no!, ¡Es sólo que ahora es como que estamos huyendo juntos Tasha!" dijo alegremente.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada de disgusto. Era como si estuviera vomitando arco iris y los gatitos.

"¿Cómo diablos se pudiste sobrevivir como asesino por 3 años?" preguntó ella con incredulidad. Ella observó su rostro inesperadamente oscurecerse mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los estaban siguiendo.

"Realmente no quieres saber Tasha" dijo cuidadosamente. Natasha entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

Ahora le hizo preguntarse lo que pasa en esa cabeza loca detrás de todo ese sarcasmo y arrogancia. Clint Barton estaba lejos de ser simple y transparente. A veces pensaba que era aún más cerrado que ella. Excepto que sus paredes fueron construidas con arrogancia y una actitud despreocupada mientras que las de ella se construyeron con miradas mortales y crueldad.

Ellos realmente eran dos personas un muy mal estado mental ¿O no?

"Todas las personas tienen una historia Barton" dijo ella con cautela.

Oyeron botas corriendo. Ella sintió su agarre apretarse alrededor de su mano mientras la arrastraba.

"El día que me digas la tuya te diré la mía Tasha" dijo con firmeza. Natasha se congeló.

"No va pasar" gruñó. Se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse por su respuesta predecible.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y soy muy paciente" dijo simplemente. Ella apartó la mirada con enojo.

"Tu probablemente ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi pasado de todos modos, SHIELD lo debe de haber puesto 10 hojas en mi archivo dedicadas a la historia de la Viuda Negra" dijo con amargura. Clint hizo una pausa y de repente se desaceleró.

"Nunca lo leí" dijo volviéndose hacia ella. Ella se tensó cuando él dio un paso más cerca de ella y la agarró por los hombros, mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules.

"Nunca he leído tu expediente lo único que sé es lo básico que fue necesario para la misión cuando tuve que sacarte Aparte de eso, todo lo que sé es lo que tu has decidió decirme. . . Y no ha sido mucho Tasha pero si tú me digieras simplemente un detalle de toda tu vida significaría más para mí que verlo en una pantalla, estoy esperando el día que quieras decírmelo." dijo en silencio mirando la tormenta emociones en sus ojos mientras su expresión se mantuvo aparentemente en blanco.

"No esperes algo que nunca va a pasar" dijo alejándose de él y siguió moviéndose. Todavía estaban siendo perseguidos pero por el momento no había nadie alrededor excepto ellos. Clint respiró hondo mientras seguía tras ella y armó sus nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Siempre es difícil dar el primer paso.

"Mi hermano fue asesinado en combate hace 6 años" dijo en voz baja poniéndose a su lado. Natasha no reaccionó visiblemente pero podía sentir la tensión vibrando dentro de ella. Ella permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Él pensó que sólo iba a fingir que nunca habló hasta que finalmente respondió.

"Mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando tenía 4 años" dijo en voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó así. Era más de lo que nunca esperaba de ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué iban a hacer a continuación cuando de pronto se detuvo.

"Está muy tranquilo" dijo ella con voz tensa. Clint de repente miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Dónde estaban todos los disparos?

Oyeron un aplauso detrás de ellos y se pusieron tensos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta con sus armas planteadas y se encontraron cara a cara con Marcus Hoffa y toda su pandilla a sus espaldas.

"Bravo Romanoff, siempre fue la mejor agente que lastima ahora ya estás acorralada" Hoffa dijo mientras caminaba por el callejón con el mar de sus hombres detrás de ellos. Natasha y Clint ambos estrecharon sus ojos. Si iban a hacer algo iban a asegurarse de que este pedazo de mierda patético fuera con ellos.

"Vete a la mierda Hoffa" dijo Natasha amenazadoramente. Hoffa se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué tan seria Romanoff? ¿Puedes divertirte sabes? ¡Y ahora que han llegado al final y no tienen en donde esconderse agentes! Su organización está seriamente equivocada. ¿Enviar a sus mejores agentes a matar a un humilde empresario como yo? ¿Qué lamentable? Sus nombres están por todo el mercado negro. Ustedes hicieron enojar a la persona equivocada" dijo Hoffa pero ese fue sólo el comienzo de su predecible discurso.

Natasha y Clint se miraron el uno al otro mientras Hoffa seguía con su discurso. Compartieron una mirada aburrida antes de quedarse sin demora en la dirección opuesta, incluso cuando aún los estaba amenazando. Nadie dijo que hay que esperar hasta que el villano acabe de decir su discurso antes de salir de allí.

". . . y lamentarán el día. Espera, ¿a dónde coño van?" Hoffa gritó con indignación.

Clint le enseño el dedo mientras Natasha sonreía y lo arrastraba a el arquero hacia la esquina del cuarto dieron una vuelta y desaparecieron.

Hoffa gruñó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hombres.

"Bueno, ¿a qué están esperando todos ustedes? ¡Vayan por ellos!" gritó con la cara roja. Sus hombres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de ser irse corriendo tras ellos.

"¿A dónde vamos Tasha?" Clint preguntó mientras corrían por los callejones con menos luces para deshacerse de los hombres que los estaban siguiendo.

"¡Mierda, no tengo ni idea!" dijo mientras doblaban una esquina y se encontraron cara a cara con la mitad de los hombres de Hoffa. Todos se congelaron.

Cricket. . . Cricket. . .

"¡No es por este lado!" gritó antes de que empujar a Clint para regresar por donde vinieron, las balas empezaron a volar sobre sus cabezas.

"¡No me digas!" murmuró mientras casi se caía de bruces en la fuerza de su empujón. Finalmente decidieron abandonar los callejones por completo y comenzaron a correr por una calle bordeada de varios almacenes de sombra.

Corrieron pasando por varias entradas cerradas y oyeron la estampida no muy lejos detrás de ellos. Natasha gruñó mientras sacaba su pistola y le disparó a la cerradura de una de las puertas.

"¡Mierda, se la van a pasar persiguiéndonos hasta que le disparen a uno de nosotros!" Natasha dijo mientras entraban al almacén vacío y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos. Los dos estaban sin aliento y cansados, pero no se podían detener. Tenían menos de 30 segundos antes de que el lugar se llenara de unos malditos bastardos que sabían usar armas.

Clint de repente se congeló en su lugar y dejó de correr.

"Tasha te tienes que ir" dijo sin mirarla. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No podemos salir de aquí sin haber matado a Hoffa, Barton" dijo Natasha con un bufido.

"Yo no dije nosotros, dije tu" dijo sosteniendo su pistola y apuntándola hacia su frente. Natasha entrecerró los ojos.

"¿A qué demonios estás jugando Barton?" dijo entre dientes completamente sin inmutarse por el arma en su cara no iba a dispararle. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso.

"Vete Tasha" dijo apretando suavemente la pistola contra su frente. Ella apretó la mandíbula.

"¡Deja de ser tan arrogante Barton!" gruñó. Él sonrió suavemente hacia ella y alejo el arma de su cabeza, pero luego rápidamente apuntó a la suya. Mierda.

"Voy a dispararme a mí mismo si no te vas ahora mismo Tasha" dijo con determinación. Natasha se tensó.

"Tú no eres un suicida Barton" dijo sombríamente. Clint puso el dedo en el gatillo.

"Confía en mí. Vete Tasha" susurró. Natasha apretó los puños y lo miró peligrosamente. El bastardo no le dejaba otra opción ¡Maldita sea!

"Es mejor que tengas un plan Barton o no vas a morir por tu propia bala" dijo con una promesa peligrosa antes de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo alrededor de la esquina y salir por la puerta trasera. Clint suspiro de alivio pero sólo por un momento.

La puerta de entrada al instante se abrió de golpe detrás de él y Clint sabía que estaba en problemas.

Oyó unos cuantos click (por si aún no lo has notado el click es cuando alguien le quita el seguro a su arma) por toda la habitación y suspiró. La diversión estaba aquí.

"No agás movimientos repentinos Barton" dijo Hoffa amenazadoramente. Clint levantó una ceja mientras lentamente se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que había 40 armas diferentes apuntando a su cara.

**De acuerdo díganme que les pareció (soy yo la única que esta pensando ¡que demonios!)**

**Por favor déjenme reviews la verdad me dan animos para seguir escribiendo**

**Grax XOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews y quiero recordar que la historia no es mia la historia le pertenece a shadowsontherun.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**I dare you**

**Capitulo 5**

Clint escuchó estable pero tensa respiración de Natasha mientras corría. "Sigue corriendo Tasha" pensó en silencio. Cerró los ojos y levantó una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás a salvo Hoffa? ¿Qué nadie te va a disparar desde lo alto? Eres es un hombre de alto nivel después de todo" Clint preguntó mirando hacia el techo con una mirada curiosa sobre su rostro. Natasha se congeló al escuchar sus palabras crípticas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para buscar frenéticamente los tejados. Bingo. Había un francotirador en el edificio frente a ella. En silencio se abrió paso a través de la calle decidida a asegurarse de que al menos Barton podía ver todas las armas destinadas a él. No podía hacer mucho más. Él se jodio a sí mismo.

"Cállate Barton, todos en la vecindad son mis hombres. Aunque milagrosamente lograras escapar. Sigues sin estar a salvo" dijo Hoffa con una sonrisa malvada. Clint se tensó. Esto no se veía muy bien.

Natasha suspiró mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido en el techo y en silencio, levantó su arma antes de disparar un solo tiro. El francotirador se puso de rodillas y cayó al suelo. Ella empujó su peso muerto y tomó su lugar. Natasha miró a través de la mira telescópica y se tensó al ver la gran cantidad de hombres que rodeaban a su compañero con las armas en la mano.

No había manera de que pudiera matar a 40 hombres antes de que uno de ellos le disparara a Barton.

"Estoy en el techo puedo verte. Pero no puedo matarlos a todos Barton" dijo con enojo. Simplemente no era posible.

Clint apartó la mirada de la ventana y clavo los ojos en el hombre que iba a tener una peligrosa rusa vengativa contra él si le disparaban. El no dudaba de que ella conseguiría matarlo, era sólo que deseaba poder estar ahí para verlo.

"Bueno, si me voy a morir. Me alegro de no tener que acostarme contigo antes" dijo Clint mirando la mirada enojada del jefe de la mafia que estaba de pie a un lado de todos los hombres que lo estaban rodeando.

Natasha se tensó. ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

"Aun así pienso que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿sabes? Aunque prefiero los verdes. Probablemente extrañare esos" dijo Clint, encogiéndose de hombros. Hoffa farfulló mientras miraba al hombre acorralado con incredulidad.

"Finalmente te has vuelto loco Barton?" Hoffa preguntó con incredulidad. Clint le dio una sonrisa descuidada pero en realidad no estaba dirigida a él. Era para ella.

"No, al parecer que estoy loco desde el día en que mi madre me dio a luz" dijo Clint con un bufido.

Natasha golpeó su mano contra su frente. Él era un idiota.

"No te atrevas morir" Natasha gruñó. Clint sonrió suavemente.

"Una vez alguien me dijo que no tenía miedo a morir ¿sabes? Así que voy a tomar su ejemplo y decirte, Vete a la mierda Hoffa, golpéame con tu mejor tiro" Clint dijo extendiendo las manos listo pare que le dispararan un tiro limpio. Natasha se congeló.

Un tiro limpio.

Natasha no era una experta tiradora de larga distancia. Su estilo era más cercano. Pero eso no significaba que no podía hacerlo.

"¿Estás usando el maldito chaleco anti-balas?" gruñó a través del enlace de comunicación. Ella lo vio asentir. No había manera de que el saliera de allí con vida. Aunque los bastardos de la mafia se iban a asegurar de matarlo antes de irse de ahí.

Ella no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera.

Ella respiró hondo y miró a la pequeña mira telescópica para obtener una buena visualizacion. Apuntó cuidadosamente el rifle y le disparó en el pecho tan lejos del corazón como pudo sin hacer que se vea como si estuviera tratando deliberadamente de fallar su tiro.

BANG!

Vio el cuerpo de Clint caer al suelo y al instante comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la azotea. Si pensaban que estaba muerto iban a ir a perseguirla a ella. Mierda.

"¡En el segundo en que todos salgan de allí dime que no está muerto!" Natasha gritó mientras bajaba por las escaleras saliendo del edificio intentando correr lo más lejos posible de la ubicación de Barton.

Recibir un disparo con un chaleco Anti-balas no te mata pero ella estaba muy segura de que le rompió la mitad de sus costillas.

Natasha oyó el golpeteo de más de 40 hombres a su espalda y comenzó a correr aún más rápido.

Oyó 2 tiros claros hacer eco desde el otro extremo del comunicador y casi se tambaleó en su paso mientras rodeaba una esquina. Natasha Romanoff nunca vaciló. Ella nunca dudó. Ella endureció sus nervios y tomó varias respiraciones profundas mientras corría a través de varias calles vacías. Pero no le presto atencion todo lo que quería escuchar era alguna cosa proveniente de su comunicador, lo que sea. No oyó nada más que el silencio después de eso. Natasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió corriendo.

Ella iba a estar sola otra vez.

Ella iba a estar sola otra vez.

Ella iba a estar sola otra vez.

Iba a correr hasta que no pudiera sentir sus piernas y aun así iba a seguir corriendo.

Natasha se congeló cuando escuchó un cuerpo golpear una pared.

"No. . .estoy. . . muerto. . ." dijo sin aliento y el dolor ardiente sangrado a través de su tono era evidente. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Pero él estaba con vida.

Natasha finalmente volvió a respirar, alentó su velocidad y empezó a correr a través de los callejones con un objetivo claro en sus ojos. Barton estaba relativamente seguro pero ahora ella iba a matar a todos y a cada uno de estos hijos de puta.

Todos. Y cada uno.

Porque habían intentado matar a su compañero.

Mientras tanto Hoffa y sus hombres seguían rondando por los callejones en la caza de una espía rusa.

"¿A dónde se fue?" Hoffa preguntó lentamente con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Sus hombres habían estado corriendo por todos los callejones de ese lugar durante los últimos 10 minutos y no pudieron encontrar ni una pista de hacia donde se había ido la molesta agente de SHIELD. Ellos mataron a su compañero ahora sólo tenían que esperar y ver si ella era lo suficientemente despiadada como para buscar venganza o lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir huyendo.

Todos oyeron el eco de un fuerte golpe en la distancia y rápidamente echaron a correr hacia ese lugar, no había nadie lo suficientemente loco como para estar todavía en ese lugar desde que comenzó toda la lucha. Tenía que ser ella.

Natasha contaba los segundos mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies en el borde de un contenedor de basura y el ruido de las botas golpeando el suelo duro se acercaba. Tenía una sola arma en la mano, pero ella sólo estaba pensando en usar una sola bala.

Hoffa y sus hombres le dieron la vuelta a la esquina y tomaron toda la longitud de la calle, y buscaron a la espía.

"¡Natasha Romanoff Sabemos que estás aquí! Eres demasiado orgullosa como para huir y también demasiado cegada por la venganza para ver que te superamos por mucho en cantidad" su pequeño discurso al instante se cortó por un solo incendio de un bala que le rozó la mejilla y dejó un rastro de sangre en su rostro. Se puso tenso, pero no se inmutó.

Todos sabían que era un fallo deliberado.

"Cállate Hoffa" dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la calle. Todos se tensaron mientras observaban a la Viuda Negra salir de las sombras y en la luz de la calle enfrente de todo el 'ejercito' mafia frente a ella con sus armas en alto. Pero ella era solo una mujer ¿cuánto daño podía hacer realmente?

"¿Has matado a Clint Barton?" preguntó engañosamente con calma. No se molestó en mirar a los hombres y sólo entrenó su mirada mortal en el propio Marcus Hoffa.

"Sí, y te vamos a matar a ti también Romanoff" Hoffa dijo haciendo un gesto amenazante a sus hombres. Ella le dio una mirada en blanco.

"Respuesta equivocada" susurró peligrosamente antes de pulsar un botón que tenia en la mano y toda la calle explotó. Natasha se dio la vuelta y se alejó de las llamas ardientes que estallaban detrás de ella. No le importaba el calor que había nacido del fuego. Ella endureció su mirada e ignoro los coches de la policía que pasaban mientras se alejaba de la escena con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

Natasha Romanoff nunca pierde a su objetivo.

**Por favor déjenme reviews se los agradecería mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece a shadowsontherun espero que les guste.**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 6**

Mierda.

Clint estaba muy cerca de desmayarse mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la sucia pared con 2 hombres muertos en el suelo del otro lado de la habitación. Sus manos estaban temblando y estaba empezando a ver borroso, sentía que no había suficiente oxígeno para respirar porque cada vez que lo intentaba le dolía demasiado. No estaba seguro cuantas pero estaba seguro de que Natasha le había roto algunas costillas. Todo era muy confuso él creía que su arma estaba de su lado derecho pero podría estar en su lado izquierdo ¡El ya no podía distinguirlo!

La única cosa que lo mantenía despierto era el sonido de la respiración de su compañera mientras huía de lo que parecía una explosión ¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

"puedo ver que tienes un gran temperamento Tasha" dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared. Ella apretó la mandíbula mientras recorría los callejones con un solo destino en mente. Ella dudaba que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión pero tenía su arma en su mano como precaución.

"no me harás volar en pedazos ¿verdad?, no tengo que preocuparme ¿cierto?" pregunto mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor punzante que crecía en su cuerpo. Natasha levanto una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba hablando?, ¿Quién habla tanto después de casi haber muerto?

Bueno la respuesta era Clint Barton

"somos el mejor equipo ¿Sabes? Aunque todo lo que ágamos se vaya a la- Maldita sea" se interrumpió Clint gritando claramente en dolor cuando una de sus costillas fracturadas se movía de una manera que al parecer no era muy buena. El empezó a ver estrellas por un momento antes de que su visión se pusiera negra por un segundo.

"¡Deja de hablar!" gruño Natasha cuando llego a su límite con sus lamentables intentos por comenzar una conversación. ¡Él iba a matarse a sí mismo antes de que ella llegara ahí!

"Y por fin hablo" dijo con alivio. Lo único que él quería era escuchar su voz.

"No voy a cantar maldito dúo contigo después de haber eliminado a un objetivo Barton" dijo con un tono de enojo. El sonrió aunque dolía, sonrió por ella.

"¿quieres cantar uno después de nuestra siguiente misión?" pregunto con un tono juguetón. Ella no respondió de inmediato. El levanto una ceja. Ella miro su arma con una expresión de sacrificio en su cara.

"No vamos a tener ninguna misión por al menos 2 semanas Barton" ella dijo distante. Clint se tensó. ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?

"eso no es verdad voy a estar corriendo en 3 días como mucho" dijo firmemente. Su expresión no cambio.

"Yo no fracture tus costillas Barton, las rompí justo por la mitad" dijo lentamente. Él se paralizo

"¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?" pregunto con un tono enojado.

"los dos escuchamos el crack Barton" ella dijo cuidadosamente. Él se quedó viendo al suelo.

"Eres una cabrona Romanoff" él dijo. Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue silencio, tenso silencio. A ella no le importaba una mierda lo que el pensara él iba a tomar un descanso si o sí.

Él se tensó al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que lo que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea del comunicador era la mismo que él estaba escuchando. Vio a una asesina pelirroja aparecer por la puerta con su mirada obscura que el sabía que era por la adrenalina de lo que acababa de pasar pero no podía evitar la sensación que sentía el no sabía si la sensación era por miedo y definitivamente no quería averiguar lo que e significaba el nudo en el pecho. El ignoraba el calor que se sentía su estómago pero no podía pasar por alto la sangre corriendo en el 'sur' de su cuerpo. Y de repente estaba seguro.

¡Maldita sea! Se estaba excitando por la mirada de 'mate a alguien' de Natasha.

Empezó a respirar muy rápido, ¡Por dios! Estaba perdido.

El sabía que ella no estaba aquí para matarlo.

Ella estaba aquí para salvarlo, o más bien para salvarlo y después patearle el trasero.

Aunque el prefería lo primero.

"Barton. . . Estas bien" pregunto Natasha muy tensa mientras se agachaba junto a su compañero que estaba recargado contra la pared respirando como si le faltara el oxígeno. Ella no sabía la verdadera razón por la que el respiraba de esa manera si la supiera ya lo hubiera matado. Ella pensaba que era por dolor. Además su cabello cubría su frente, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y ella dudaba que él pudiera mantenerse consiente mucho más tiempo.

Básicamente él se veía como mierda.

Voy a vivir ya establecimos que solo rompiste 3 de mis malditas costillas" Clint dijo con sarcasmo. El no pretendía descargarse con ella era solo que estaba muy enfadado. Ella ignoro su tono y empezó a inspeccionar sus heridas con una mirada calculativa.

"Así que no te paso nada en la cara ¿verdad?" pregunto con cuidado. El levanto una ceja mientras trataba de luchar contra los deseos que sentía hacia ella. Pero empezó a perder la batalla cuando ella lo miro con esos serios ojos verdes. El esperaba que ella no pudiera ver el deseo en sus ojos, que lo confundiera con puro dolor.

Porque si ella hacia un mal movimiento él iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir y ella le iba a disparar y esta vez él iba a morir.

"No, ¿Porque?" pregunto lentamente

¡Bam!

Natasha de repente lo golpeo en la mandíbula y lo tiro al suelo, ella sacudió su mano y lo miro.

"¡Mierda!" grito con dolor. Y lo que más lo hizo enojar fue que el golpeo incremento el calor en su interior ¿Qué diablos ocurría con su cuerpo?

"Nunca me agás dispararte otra vez" gruño peligrosamente. Él se quejó y recargo la cabeza contra el suelo. No me hables así Tasha. Por favor. Él no podía manejar todo ese calor dentro de su cuerpo en este momento. El no resistía emocionalmente quererla.

Así que lucho contra el deseo.

"¡Eres una maldita bestia!" dijo sin mirarla Por dios eso dolió. Pero también encendió una llama dentro de él que no creía que pudiera tener. Claro que había querido a otras mujeres antes. Pero nada como esto ¿Qué mierda era esto?

"¿Cuánto dolor sientes realmente?" pregunto con seriedad. El suspiro ¿Ahora le importaba? Después de casi romperle la mandíbula.

"¿Además del de mi cara?, suficiente como para desmayarme pronto" murmuro. Y el hecho de que sentía que lo estaban quemando vivo gracias al calor que sentía dentro de él. Le faltó decir ella asintió. El tenía una batalla interna para decidir si la iba a apoyar fuertemente contra la pared y besarla o simplemente besarla hasta que ella reaccionara.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con su cabeza?

"Voy a noquearte Barton" dijo Natasha firmemente. Los ojos de Clint finalmente se conectaron con los de Natasha y si ella no hubiera estado ocupada cumpliendo con su palabra habría visto algo extraño en los ojos de Clint, algo que la habría dejado en shock.

"¿Qué? Espera" empezó a protestar pero Natasha lo noqueo apretando en su nervio.

A veces Clint odiaba tener una compañera que lo podía noquear tan fácilmente, odiaba que ella se metiera con su cabeza con esas miradas sexis y su temperamento que lo hacían desearla envés de asustarlo pero lo que más odiaba era que parecía que ella no sentía nada por él. Al diablo con su distanciamiento. Al diablo con su control. Al diablo con ella.

Pero el aun así la quería. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

**Gracias por los reviews y a alguien mas se le hizo tierno este capitulo ¡Clint al fin admitió sus sentimientos por Natasha!**

**Aviso de Spoiler: en unos cuantos capítulos van a conocer a una niña que les va a encantar.**

**Por favor déjenme reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece la historia es de shadowsontherun**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 7**

Natasha se quedó mirando la carretera frente de ella mientras conducía en la oscuridad en una autopista interestatal desierta a las 3 am. Después de que efectivamente noqueo a Barton robo uno de los coches de la mafia y comenzaron su viaje de 3 horas de vuelta a la base de SHIELD en Nueva York.

Ella no estaba aburrida sin embargo la razón era tenía mucho que pensar en las próximos 3 horas.

Sobre todas las emociones reflejadas en los ojos de su compañero 5 minutos antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ella no es estúpida.

Ella vio la intensa mirada de sus ojos antes de deliberadamente noquearlo. La había deseado. Eso no era nuevo. A ella ni siquiera le importaría si fuera cualquier otro hombre. Pero este era su maldito compañero. Y no se le permitía mirarla así. Ella originalmente iba a seguir fingiendo que no lo que vio, pero algo no le permitía hacerlo.

Agarró el volante. No le importaba que él la deseara. Lo que realmente la puso llevo a su límite fue el hecho de que ella sabía que él no quería a una versión que ella invento para gustarle a los hombres. Él no quería una mentira creada por ella. Ella estaba muy segura de que él sabía exactamente como era ella en todas las máscaras (nota: mascaras es una metáfora no usa realmente mascaras más bien se refiere a las actuaciones que hace solo quería aclararlo, Grax) bonitas que usaba contra los objetivos. Ella no era agradable. Ella no era femenina. Ella no iba a tomar ninguna mierda de él y cuando él la molestaba ella no era muy buena con él. Ella le dispararía si alguna vez tuviera la sensación de que la estaba abandonando profesionalmente. Pero ella se dispararía a sí misma antes de regresar al Red Room. Natasha apretó la mandíbula.

Ella nunca fue buena con él. Nunca le dio la impresión de que quería algo de él. Nunca trató de seducirlo. Nunca mostró tontas inclinaciones románticas.

Ella francamente era jodidamente cruel con él. Y ella lo sabía.

Y sin embargo, él quería que Natasha Romanoff.

Ella gruñó mientras sus manos comenzaron a sacudirse ligeramente. Estaba furiosa.

¡Porque este maldito asunto la estaba asustando!

"¡Uf!" gritó con frustración le lanzó una mirada al hombre que dormía inocentemente a su lado.

¿Qué pasa con él?

¿Quién se cree que es?

Bailado por la vida con flechas volando y de repente decidió que era el día en que iba a dejar su arco para salvar su vida ¿por qué? ¿Que ella no mató a un niño que estaba en su camino para dispararle a su objetivo? Ella no tuvo que matar al niño. Ella simplemente esperó hasta que el niño se movió para dispararle a él político. Se trata simplemente de una cuestión de tiempo. Así que esperó. Y por eso Clint Barton tuvo 20 segundos en los que podría haberle disparado.

Pero no lo hizo.

No tomó la oportunidad. Y todavía le debía una maldita deuda de vida. Lo peor de todo es que no la deja pagarla. No, en lugar de eso la convierte en su compañera de mierda y ahora van saltando felizmente de misión en misión porque son unos malditos espías y matan a los malos y hacen del mundo un lugar mejor, bla, bla, bla ¡UGH!

Natasha golpeó su pie contra el freno y detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera. Apagó el motor y estrelló la cara contra el volante.

Se sentía enferma.

El no debería querer a alguien como ella.

Ella no querría a alguien como ella.

Nadie nunca ha querido a alguien como ella.

No eran el tipo chica que soñaba con casarse algún día. Ella era la puta a la que los hombres veían en un motel de mierda en el medio de la nada. A Natasha Romanoff la han utilizado una y otra vez la han utilizado tantas veces en su vida que simplemente ya no le importa una mierda.

Ella nunca sería como él. Ella nunca podría estar realmente en su bando. Lo que este bando era. Ella no era una buena persona.

Natasha tomó un suspiro tembloroso y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.

Clint Barton tenía conciencia.

Natasha Romanoff no.

Se quedó allí durante varios momentos de debate sobre si ella debería irse. Ella sólo debía empacar. Podía salir de su vida. Natasha rió sombríamente. Debido a que Clint Barton no parecía agradarle el hecho de quererla.

Ella suspiró y miró al arquero.

O podría quedarse. Mandarlo a la mierda hasta que le quede claro que solo eran compañeros y dos personas que pasan grandes cantidades poco saludables de tiempo juntos. Nunca pondría en peligro su compañerismo provisional por algo tan estúpido como el deseo. Ella puede superar el deseo. Sabía que Barton también podría. Ella golpeó la cabeza contra el volante de nuevo. La única razón por la que ella se iría era si lo que Barton sentía era más que la lujuria. Pero ahora ella estaba dispuesta a fingir que lo que vio antes de noquear a Barton era por el dolor. Aunque sólo sea para preservar su propia salud mental.

Era hora de tomar una decisión.

Se quedó mirando el volante. Ella se tensó cuando Barton repente se movió y su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Murmuró algo acerca de panqueques y la forma en que eran mejores que el vodka. Ella soltó un bufido. Nada era mejor que el vodka.

Ella miró a su forma de dormir y descansar sobre su hombro durante unos minutos. Tenía la cara apoyada en el cuello y la mayor parte de su peso descansaba sobre su hombro. Podía sentir sus respiraciones profundas suaves calentar su piel mientras seguía dormido sobre ella. Su cabello aún estaba pegado a su frente después de todo y olía a mierda. Pero también trató de mantenerla a salvo a pesar de que al final ella tuvo que salvarlo. Nadie arriesgó su vida por ella antes. Nadie era tan estúpido como para pensar que valía la pena. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable el lo hizo. Era idiota.

Lentamente se acercó y usó su mano para retirar el pelo de sus ojos su cabello era más suave de la que ella pensaba. Barton no era ni de lejos lo que se considera convencionalmente guapo. Era demasiado rígido, demasiado fuerte y demasiado tosco para ser considerado bastante guapo. Pero, de nuevo, no sería bueno en su trabajo si no fuera todas esas cosas.

Natasha suspiró. Pero después de años y años de hombres guapos demostrando una y otra vez que eran solo un montón de bastardos profesionales. Ya no le importaba una mierda cómo se veían los demás. Eran todos iguales. Siempre tenían una mujer y siempre la abandonaban. Lo veía todo el tiempo. Ella se enteró de la verdad desde una edad muy temprana el mundo no era un lugar agradable.

Natasha hizo una pausa en sus movimientos acariciando de su pelo cuando sus labios se conectan con su piel.

"Tasha" suspiró en sueños. Ella se puso tensa.

Ella se estaba ablandando. Mierda.

"Tú me hartas más que nadie Barton" se quejó antes de que más o menos lo empujo para alejarlo de ella y arrancó el coche. Él puso rápidamente la cara en la puerta lateral y gimió de dolor cuando se deslizó por la ventana.

"Bestia" murmuró en voz baja. Ella soltó un bufido. Sí, sí que era la bestia. Pero se iba a quedar por un tiempo más. Ella presionó su pie en el acelerador y estaban en el camino una vez más.

Ellos finalmente iban a ir a casa a dormir en una cama de verdad.

**Espero que les alla gustado déjenme sus reviews porfavor**


	8. Chapter 8

**perdon por no publicar he tenido mucha tarea y no me a dado tiempo pero el otro dia estaba biendo lo que habia traducido y me di cuenta de un error en los primeros capitulos en los que escribia Furia en vez de Fury perdon por eso luego lo voy a corregir si es que me da tiempo con tanta tarea**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 8**

Clint lentamente despertó y empezó un debate sobre si debía abrir los ojos. Él gimió cuando se movió. Fue doloroso pero por suerte ya no le dolía respirar. Él decidió que era una buena idea intentar averiguar lo que pasó entre el momento actual y el momento en que Natasha básicamente lo noqueo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y encontró una cara llena de pelo rojo.

Él parpadeó.

Eso era nuevo.

Miró a su derecha y por supuesto el resto de la cabeza de su compañera estaba tendida en la cama junto a su almohada. Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de SHIELD con la cabeza en sus brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Él se rió suavemente. Incluso mientras Natasha dormía estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Era demasiado condenadamente triste. Alzó la mano para retirar el pelo de su cara, pero entonces algo lo detuvo.

"Me tocas y te rompo la maldita mano" dijo sin abrir los ojos. Clint congeló.

"Estás despierta" dijo el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. Ella resopló y se levantó lentamente de la cama completamente alerta y no mirándose soñolienta en absoluto. Ahora eso le hizo preguntarse si ella habia estado durmiendo realmente.

"Yo sólo estaba. . . descansando mis ojos" dijo lentamente y luego Resopló.

"No has dormido en probablemente 30 horas. Lo más probable es que hayas conducido todo el camino de vuelta aquí después de la fantástica persecución en la que estábamos. Has estado sentada aquí desde que llegamos, porque tu uniforme todavía está cubierto con mi sangre, por lo que, obviamente, no tuviste tiempo suficiente para cambiarte. Estás a punto de desmayarte Tasha" dijo con cautela. Ella le frunció el ceño a él y a sus observaciones precisas y rápidamente lo golpeo en el estómago. Se dobló de dolor inmediatamente.

"¡Oh, mierda!" jadeó de dolor. Ella lo miró. Bastardo molesto.

"No me tientes Barton" dijo amenazadoramente. No estaba de humor para su incesante necesidad de mantener una conversación con ella.

"Bestia" murmuró mientras se agarraba el estómago.

"Eso se está poniendo viejo" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Maldita bestia entonces" dijo infantilmente.

"No me obligues a noquearte de nuevo Barton" gruñó. Hizo una pausa y la miró con cuidado.

"¿Por qué me noqueaste durante todo el viaje Natasha?" preguntó lentamente. No creía que le gustaría la respuesta. No creía que le daría una buena tampoco.

"Tenías que estar noqueado de todos modos te quejabas mucho por el dolor" dijo apretando los puños a los lados y mirando hacia atrás.

"Estás mintiendo Tasha" dijo con cautela. Ella se tensó que tenía que hacer para callarlo.

"Cállate Barton estas en un hospital descansa" le ordenó. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Dime por qué me noqueaste la primera vez" exigió. Ella lo miró.

"Te acabo de decir por qué" dijo irritada. Él entrecerró los ojos.

"Ya establecimos que estás mintiendo" le espetó. Natasha finalmente rompió él era tan condenadamente molesto.

"Me fije en cómo me estabas viendo ayer Barton" dijo Natasha. Clint se tensó. Maldita sea, lo sabía. Tiempo de control de daños.

"No quiero acostarme contigo Natasha" Clint gruñó inmediatamente. Natasha levantó una ceja cuando el de repente entró en alerta máxima. . . como si ella lo fuera a atacar o algo asi. Natasha soltó un bufido. Si ella lo quisiera muerto el ya lo estaría.

"Todo tu cuerpo está diciendo lo contrario" dijo secamente.

"Me importa una mierda lo que mi cuerpo está diciendo. Escucha mis palabras Romanoff. . . Yo. No. Voy. A. Acostarme. Contigo" dijo serio. Ella se puso tensa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos. Clint le lanzó una mirada ardiente el tipo de mirada que lanza un homicida.

"Porque yo no soy uno de tus objetivos" le espetó. Ella se hubiera estremecido si no tuviera el control suficiente para evitarlo. Ella no sólo tenía sexo con objetivos, de hecho ella no tenía que acostarse con el objetivo hacer su trabajo. Ella sólo lo tenía que seducir hasta que estuvieran solos y después hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero él no lo sabía. Y no iba a saberlo.

"Tú no me conoces Barton" dijo con enojo. Él entrecerró los ojos. Tenía suficiente.

"Tienes razón no te conozco" dijo sombríamente. Ella apretó los dientes y esperó a que se fuera como siempre lo hacía. Pero no lo hiso

"¡Yo estaba tratando Tasha, estaba tratando de llegar a conocer a Natasha Romanoff!" dijo acaloradamente.

"No puedes" dijo ella con frialdad.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó con enojo.

"¡Porque ni siquiera yo se quién es!" gritó. Clint la miró con incredulidad.

"Nunca sabrás quien es Natasha fuera de su puesto de trabajo si ella siempre se encierra y se esconde del resto del mundo como una cobarde ¡carajo!" Clint gritó. Natasha finalmente quebró, sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo que podría lamentar. Pero lo dijo que de todos modos.

"Yo no soy la única que se oculta del mundo Barton. Cuando dijiste que tu hermano murió en una pelea ¿quién lo mató?" Natasha le preguntó en tono acusador. Clint se tensó. Demasiado inteligente.

"Cuando dijiste que tus padres murieron en un incendio ¿Quién empezó el fuego?" él replicó con la misma acusación. Ella entrecerró los ojos. Bastardo.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió fue ensordecedor.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante varios minutos. Clint finalmente apartó la mirada y suspiró.

"Puede que tengas razón Natasha tal vez no estamos listos para aprender sobre nuestros pasados" dijo en voz baja. Natasha se tensó.

"No me digas Natasha" dijo en voz baja. Él le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"¿Por qué sólo te gusta cuando te digo Tasha?" le preguntó con cuidado. Ella apartó la mirada.

"Deberías descansar Barton de lo contrario te voy a disparar de nuevo y me voy a asegurar de romperte todas las costillas" dijo dándole una mirada mordaz antes de pararse. Rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando no le rompió la mano y, de hecho le permitió agarrar con fuerza. Él la miró con esos ojos muy azules que estaban diciendo cientos de cosas diferentes que sabía que ella no quería oír. Así que en lugar de eso dijo diferente.

"Eres una francotiradora decente" dijo en voz baja. Natasha soltó un bufido.

"Deja de engañarte Barton. Yo soy una francotiradora de mierda en comparación contigo y los dos sabemos. No me des cumplidos innecesarios. Yo no los necesito" dijo con firmeza tratando de retirar la mano de su agarre pero sólo consiguió que la agarrara más fuerte.

"Una francotiradora de mierda no habría sido capaz de hacer un tiro desde esa distancia y perder el corazón por 3 pulgadas a propósito" dijo con firmeza. Natasha se tensó. Se había dado cuenta. Mierda.

"Que suerte para ti en ese caso" dijo encogiéndose de hombros para ocultar su reacción. Clint ni siquiera parpadeó.

"Acéptalo Tasha. No quieres que me vaya. No quieres estar sola nunca más" dijo desafiante. Natasha entrecerró los ojos.

"El hecho de que te haya salvado una vez no significa que lo haré la próxima vez. Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de ayer y tal vez te deje morir" dijo amenazadoramente. Clint repente le lanzó una sonrisa mordaz.

"A veces eres una mentirosa terrible Natasha Romanoff" dijo Clint muy tranquilo. Natasha lo miró. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

"¡Barton a veces me dan ganas de estrangularte hasta la muerte!" gruñó con frustración. La sonrisa de Clint repente perdió lo mordaz y se volvió juguetona. Y ella lo supo. Maldita sea. El era igual de convincente que ella.

Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda.

Todas sus conversaciones juguetonas pasaron por su cabeza.

Él era incluso mejor que ella.

Vete a la mierda.

"¿No sabía que tenías un animal en ti Roja?" dijo moviendo las cejas. Él se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando parecía que ella estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Él estaba jugando con ella! ¡El maldito bastardo estaba jugando con su cabeza!

Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era real.

Por fin comprendió por qué era considerado uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD.

Le tomó 6 malditos meses.

"Cállate Barton. Cállate. ¿Lo entiendo de acuerdo?" dijo enojada tirando de su cabello. De pronto dejó de reír y suspiró. Finalmente la vio llegar a su límite. El simplemente la vio mientras ella se calmaba. No sabía si debía creer en su última genuina expresión. No confiaba en él. Francamente todavía no confiaba en él. No es que confiaba en él antes de que ella supiera todo esto. Pero sin duda ella no confiaba en él.

No después de que él le enseñó que podía engañar a sus sentimientos más genuinos con la misma facilidad que ella puede. Ni siquiera puede decir si él está mintiendo en este momento.

Ella había estado subestimando a Clint Barton desde el principio.

"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja después de varios minutos de silencio.

"No me importa" murmuró. Él sonrió débilmente ¿Eso era real?

"Si te importa. Ahora estás decidiendo no preocuparte más por mí. Hay una diferencia" dijo con calma. Natasha se tensó. Mierda.

"¿Por qué me pides que sea tu pareja Barton? ¿Por qué no me disparaste en Berlín?" preguntó sin mirarlo. El suspiró.

"Estaba cansado de estar solo" susurró con honestidad. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar su expresión. El estaba esperando el ataque verbal. Ella entrecerró los ojos él no iba a conseguirlo.

"Tú no estás solo Barton, tienes personas que realmente se preocupan por ti en este maldito lugar" Ella gruñó apretando los puños. Clint le dirigió una mirada firme.

"¿Cuántos de ellos realmente entienden a la gente como nosotros Tasha? ¿Cuántas personas se dan cuenta cuando estas gritando por dentro si tus máscaras son tan buenas?" le preguntó dándole una mirada pensativa. Natasha sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Yo no soy como tú" gruñó. Él le dirigió una mirada triste.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas así?" susurró. Dio un suspiro tembloroso. Tenía que estar segura de algo. De lo contrario no podía quedarse ahí.

"¿Barton?" le preguntó en voz baja sin abrir los ojos. No quería ver su cara ahora mismo. Sólo estaba centrada en su voz.

"¿Sí Tasha?" dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Alguna vez me has mentido en los últimos 6 meses?" preguntó ella con cuidado. Hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la extraña tensión debajo de sus palabras.

Él sabía que ella iba a usar su respuesta para tomar alguna decisión importante. Tomó una respiración profunda.

"No" dijo con sinceridad. Oyó un cuchillo caer al suelo. El sonido resonó por toda la habitación. Ella había tomado su decisión.

Se levantó y se fue.

Todo cambió entre ellos ahora. Nada iba a ser lo mismo después de que ella supiera que Clint Barton era mucho más inteligente y calculador de lo que parecía.

No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

**OMG. Me encanta este capitulo ustedes creen que Natasha se va a ir o se va a quedar.**

**No puedo esperar a subir el próximo capitulo de esta asombrosa historia escrita por shadow son the run y perdon por tardar tanto en publicar pero es que ya empezo la escuela y tengo mucha tarea y por eso no me a dado tiempo pero dejenme sus reviews los reviews me motivan a escribir y publicar mas rapido.**

**Grax. XOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**perdon por tardar tanto en escribir.**

**I dare you**

**Capítulo 9**

1 semana después.

Clint estaba harto. No ha visto a su compañera en una semana y los médicos apenas lo dejaban salir de su maldita habitación en el hospital de SHIELD. Caminó por el pasillo de SHIELD con un aspecto tan decidido. Él estaba en una misión, la misión de atrapar a una maldita espía rusa.

Él abrió la puerta que daba al campo de tiro de SHIELD y se quedó mirando el espacio vacío con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que había balas en los tableros y una pistola posicionada inocentemente en la mesa de la habitación.

Ella está aquí.

Clint dio un paso y se tensó cuando sintió una presencia familiar.

"Alguien está enojado" dijo una voz detrás de él. Clint apretó la mandíbula.

"Alguien es una maldita cobarde que dejó a su compañero de morir aburrimiento en la sección médica por toda una semana" gruñó sin mirarla. Estaba temblando de rabia. Pensó que Natasha se había ido. No estaba seguro pero siempre que preguntaba no le contestaban porque podía afectar su salud. Ah sí, como si estar estresado porque no sabía si su compañera si su compañera estaba en algún lugar al otro lado del mundo en posibles situaciones riesgosas.

"¿Qué pasó con todas las máscaras y actuaciones que estabas usando conmigo Barton?" preguntó Natasha levantando una ceja. De repente él se dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la pared. Ella tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza antes de chocaran contra la pared. Pero el ignoró por completo el arma letal.

"No las necesito fuera del campo, a diferencia de alguien que conozco" dijo peligrosamente inclinado hacia ella. Ella lo miró y apretó más el arma contra su cabeza, el seguía sin inmutarse. Aun cuando sabía que ella definitivamente podría dispararle si él le daba una razón para hacerlo.

"Oh, por favor. ¿Esperas que crea que has sido honesto conmigo todo este tiempo después de el truco que hiciste la semana pasada?" preguntó ella con incredulidad. Ella no lo entendía.

"Sí, lo creo porque todo entre nosotros era verdad no se puede fingir todo eso durante 6 malditos meses. ¡Yo sólo estaba tratando de mostrarle que soy como tú!" dijo enojado.

"¡pues tienes una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo!" gritó mientras apretaba su mano alrededor de su arma. Trató de no pensar en cómo le temblaba la mano. Podía disparar si tenía que hacerlo. Ella no era débil. Ella no lo necesitaba. Ella no necesitaba a nadie.

"¡Estaba enojado, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?!" gritó golpeando sus dos manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cara.

"¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda!" gruñó ella, indignada.

"¡Nuestro trabajo es ser mentirosos Natasha!" gruñó de nuevo mientras negaba con rabia frente a él.

"¡Deja de decirme Natasha!" dijo entre dientes.

"¡No, porque ese es el nombre que escogiste y es el nombre con el que te voy a llamar el resto de tu maldita vida!" gritó golpeando el arma que sostenía Natasha. No se detuvo a considerar que la única forma en que logro hacerlo era porque ella lo dejó.

"¿Cómo sabes que me voy a quedar aquí por el resto de mi vida? y además no tenemos una esperanza de vida muy larga en este trabajo Barton. ¿Cómo sabes si vamos a ser compañeros por mucho más tiempo?" gruñó agarrándolo por la camisa y lo sacudió. Él la hacía enojar. Él la confundía tan jodidamente mucho. Él agarró sus manos y las puso contra la pared arriba de su cabeza.

"Porque no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir Tasha. De ninguna manera vas a irte sin darme una buena razón de por qué me abandonas. Estaba alucinando a causa del dolor en el almacén. Nada de las cosas que viste cuentan ¿de acuerdo? Esas fueron las únicas cosa que no era reales" gritó.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" gruñó mientras enganchaba el tobillo en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y lo obligaba a doblarse hacia atrás después con un movimiento logro liberarse y golpeó su cuerpo aún vendado contra la pared. Ella lo empujó con tanta fuerza que casi se desmalla cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra el concreto. Él parpadeó para alejar el dolor cuando se encontró con un cuchillo afilado presionado peligrosamente contra su cuello y una asesina furiosa que nunca ha fallado con un objetivo en toda su vida.

"¿Por qué iba a mentir Tasha? ¿Por qué iba a pasar por todo este problema pare que confíes en mí? ¿Por qué iba a casi morir por ti?" le preguntó con enojo. Natasha no quería escuchar sus palabras. Ella no quería confiar en él nunca más. Porque ella estaba aterrada de lo que pasaría si alguna vez la traicionara.

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?" gruñó ella antes de tirar el cuchillo al suelo y abrió el puño dirigido hacia su cara. Clint al instante se agachó y oyó el chasquido de pared bajo el impacto de sus engañosamente fuertes manos. Su puño estaba sangrando por el contacto sólido, ambos lo sabían y que no les importa una mierda.

"Tienes problemas de confianza más grandes que el Monte Everest mujer" gritó mientras rápidamente se lanzaba hacia un lado y otro cuchillo al instante se materializó en la mano de Natasha y lo lanzo hacia él, por suerte solo paso por un lado de su rostro pero lo suficientemente cerca como para dejar una línea de sangre en la mejilla de Clint. Él entrecerró los ojos. Ella estaba jugando con fuego.

"¡Deja de hablar!" gruñó mientras se disparó hacia adelante para darle una patada en la cabeza, pero él fue más rápido y logró bloquear el golpe. Ambos tomaron varias respiraciones profundas y sé que miraron el uno al otro.

"No, vas a escucharme por una vez en tu maldita vida" gritó apretando los puños. Ella lo miró antes de empezar a tratar de golpearlo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero él tenía reflejos más rápidos. Él era más ágil y ligero sobre sus pies. ¡Eso la enfureció aún más! Debido a que no había conocido a un solo hombre que no pudiera leer como un libro abierto.

"¡Ustedes los estadounidenses simplemente no saben cuándo callarse! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!" -gritó mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe que el ágilmente esquivaba.

"¡Por Dios, nunca escuchas Tasha! ¡Nunca escuchas lo que estoy diciendo en realidad!" –grito irritado mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

"¡Lucha conmigo! ¡Defiéndete!" dijo con enojo. Clint la miró boquiabierto.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo mujer?" -gritó con incredulidad mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Ella lo fulminó con los ojos, incluso cuando estaba empezando a quedarse sin aliento. Clint se puso de pie rápidamente y bloqueó otro de sus golpes.

"¡No seas un cobarde! ¡Estoy tratando de matarte!" gritó mientras caía encima de él sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo contra su garganta.

¿Dónde diablos esconde todos esos cuchillos, no es posible tener un cuerpo tan delgado y esconder tantos cuchillos en él?

"Tasha si realmente estuvieras tratando de matarme ya estaría muerto" dijo sombríamente mientras los volteaba de manera que él estuviera arriba de ella, después agarro sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza usando su propio peso corporal para dejarla inmovilizada contra el suelo

"¡Vete a la mierda Barton!" le grito irritada. Él miró la miro. Era la imagen de la magnífica furia mortal. Y él estaba ardiendo en sus llamas calientes.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" él gritó acaloradamente. Ella rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y les dio la vuelta otra vez incluso cuando aún tenía sus brazos cerrados sobre su cabeza. Hizo una mueca del dolor agudo de ser golpeado tan cerca de sus lesiones pero no la soltó.

"¡Te odio!" le gritó desde arriba mientras intentaba hacer que Clint soltara sus manos. Le apretó las muñecas con fuerza suficiente para obligarla a soltar el cuchillo.

"¡Yo también te odio!" -gritó. Él sabía que ella estaba a punto de aplastarlo con la fuerza suficiente para romperle todos los huesos así que los volvió a voltear para que el quedara arriba.

"¡Nunca te mentí Tasha! ¡Ni una sola vez! ¿Por qué no me crees?" gruñó a centímetros su cara enrojecida. Estaba tan enfadada que estaba temblando.

"¡¿Qué pasa con las 3 semanas que estuve en interrogatorios intensivos después de que me trajiste?, me dijiste que estarías a mi lado en todo momento pero no estabas ahí!" -gritó. Él la miró con incredulidad.

"Ya te dije que no me dejaron" -gritó con incredulidad.

"¡Suéltame!" -chilló.

"¡NO!" -gritó-. Natasha finalmente se estaba hartando de su pequeña lucha. Quería hacerle daño a alguien porque llevaba tanto tiempo enojada y por fin podía desquitarse con alguien sin ser castigada. Porque esta Natasha no era la Natasha que había matado a cientos de personas sin piedad, esa era Black Widow, esta Natasha solo quería golpear algo hasta que ya no pudiera sentir sus puños.

Clint estaba empezando a darse cuenta de todos los problemas que su compañera tenia, de los problemas que los dos tenían.

La vista de Clint se nublo por un momento, Natasha aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse, los dos corrieron en direcciones opuestas y agarraron la primer arma que vieron

"dispárame y te disparo" dijo sin aliento e ignorando el dolor rasgando su pecho. Sus médicos iban a matarlo si sobrevivía a esta locura.

"Puedo disparar más rápido," dijo ella con una promesa mortal. Él entrecerró los ojos.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un Nick Fury muy enojado. Oh mierda.

"¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?" -rugió desde la puerta.

"Vete a la mierda Fury" dijo Clint. Fury entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Voy a matarlos a los dos a ahora mismo si no sueltan esas armas ahora mismo!" Fury grito

Nadie se movió ni una pulgada.

"¡Suelten las armas ya o los voy a poner a hacer papeleo hasta el día que mueran!"

Natasha y Clint se tensaron. Ambos bajaron lentamente sus armas, pero no se atrevieron a romper el contacto visual. Ellos no necesitaban armas para matar a alguien.

"En mi oficina - ahora", dijo Fury peligrosamente. Natasha y Clint continuaron mirándose el uno al otro con tanta furia intensa y odio que nadie podía entender como lograron completar más misiones en seis meses que lo que algunos agentes hicieron en seis años.

Había algo seriamente mal con estos dos asesinos.

**5 minutos más tarde.**

"Saca el cuchillo de bufanda Romanoff ¡ahora mismo!", le ordenó de manera uniforme. Ella apretó los dientes y sacó un cuchillo lo aventó hacia la pared. Fury se frotó la frente con enojo.

"En primer lugar ¿Quiero saber qué mierda paso entre ustedes dos?" les preguntó. Ambos se pusieron tensos y no hicieron ni un sonido. Fue jodidamente complicado como para explicarlo.

"¿Sabes qué? No, No quiero lidiar con esto. Este no es mi trabajo. Si fueran otras personas tendría que separarlos por su inestabilidad y imprudencia con el código y la ética de esta organización ", dijo Fury furioso. Natasha estaba planeando su estrategia de salida.

"Pero ustedes no son otras personas y tengo una mejor idea ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Los voy a mandar a una misión en este momento" Fury dijo mientras ponía un portafolio en frente de los dos agentes.

"¿Qué?" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo claramente sorprendidos.

Casi se matan entre ellos.

Y como castigo los mandan a una misión ¿Qué carajo pasa con Fury?

"Si quieren actuar como delincuentes descontrolados me asegurare de que sean tratados como tal, ustedes dos van a ir a la prisión. Específicamente la prisión de alta seguridad de Aranjuez en España" Fury dijo mirando a los dos agentes de SHIELD.

"¿Qué?" Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo como la vez anterior. Fury solo los miro -parecían un disco rayado-

"Ya me escucharon, ahora métanse en un avión encuentren un bar y empiecen a golpear a todos los que se les acerquen, porque de un modo u otro van a acabar en esa prisión. Tiene 18 horas para borrarle la memoria al ex-agente Antonio Vargaras antes de que ponga en riesgo 12 operaciones de alto perfil. Él está en la cárcel porque quiere estar ahí, porque no lo podemos matar si está siendo vigilado 24 horas al día los 7 días de la semana. Así que ustedes dos van a hacer esta misión. Si no logran borrarle la memoria lo matan ¿alguna pregunta?" Dijo con una mirada que amenazaba con matarlos en cualquier momento. Ellos lo miraron en silencio.

"¿Ninguna pregunta? . . . de acuerdo ahora los quiero fuera de mi oficina" dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

**porfavor dejenme sus reviews **

**Perdón por no haber escrito pero ya empezó la escuela y me han dejado un monton de tarea y proyectos etc.**

**Pero por fin acabe el capítulo 9 YEY!**

**Su fiel escritora S. G. Figueroa**

**Grax XOX **


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdon por no publicar pero e estado ocupada pero les juro que voy a intentar publica por semana. J**

Capítulo 10

Clint y Natasha estaban sentados en silencio uno al lado del otro, en la cabina (vacía excepto por ellos dos) de tren que se suponía que los llevaría a Madrid, la capital de España. Aún faltaba una hora para llegar a su destino. Una hora para arreglar todos sus estúpidos problemas y empezar la misión. Los dos sabían que Fury había pensado en esto cuando los envió a la misión. Ese bastardo.

"Natasha. . . " Clint empezó a decir dulcemente pero Natasha no quería escucharlo.

"No lo digas Barton" dijo sin mirarlo. Natasha tenía sus ojos pegados a la ventana. Pero Clint no la iba dejar salir tan fácil. La misión podía verse comprometida si no estaban concentrados, entrar a una prisión de alta seguridad para matar a un ex agente de SHIELD era algo bastante serio.

"Lo que paso Natasha. . . no podemos ignorarlo" dijo con cuidado viendo su reacción. Ella soltó un suspiro y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Barton?" preguntó en voz baja. El solo la miro.

"no lo sé. . . solo. . . habla conmigo" el susurro. Ella respiro varias veces para calmarse, subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho y puso la cabeza entre sus brazos. Él quería reconfortarla de alguna manera. Pero después de lo que paso hace menos de 8 horas le daba miedo tocarla.

Natasha respiro hondo.

"Yo nunca había perdido el control así en toda mi vida" ella susurro.

"No fuiste la única, no te preocupes" El murmuro a su lado. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"pero yo empecé la pelea. . . yo soy la razón de que nos veamos como si acabáramos de salir de una guerra" dijo viendo a su compañero, tenía un rasguño en la mejilla a causa del cuchillo que le lanzo y muchos otros moretones, raspones, rasguños y quien sabe que otras cosas y todo era su culpa.

"no es como si yo hubiera hecho un gran trabajo deteniendo la pelea" dijo sintiéndose culpable. Ella aparto la mirada, ella era una compañera horrible.

"Lo siento. . . fui demasiado lejos" ella dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"no te preocupes por eso" Clint dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. El la había perdonado antes de que empezara la pelea. En algún rincón en su interior él sabía que ambos simplemente estaban intentando de deshacerse de todo sus dolor y sufrimiento que habían estado atormentándolos todos estos años. Lo que lo llevo a otro pensamiento. Pero a ella no le iba a gustar.

"Sabes. . . si no te conociera mejor. . . diría que fue tu primera crisis emocional" dijo casi como un susurro. Ella se tensó a su lado. Y puso barreras como era de esperarse.

"Black Widow no tiene crisis emocionales" dijo peligrosamente.

"Basta Tasha, solo detente. Deja de poner barreras, en especial cuando están llenas de patéticos hoyos" dijo firmemente pero con un toque de suavidad en su tono. Ella le lanzo una mirada amenazante pero después se dio cuenta que iban por el mismo camino que la última vez así que redirigió su mirada al suelo para poder calmarse. Proteger su reputación se había vuelto un hábito para ella. Pero Barton sabia como era en un buen día y ahora también sabia como era en un mal día así que su reputación significaba poco para él.

Mierda.

"No puedo cambiar tan rápido Barton he sido así por mucho tiempo" dijo lentamente. El sacudió su cabeza y la miro seriamente.

"No te estoy pidiendo que cambies Tasha, nunca te he pedido que cambies y nunca lo hare. Lo único que te pido es que dejes de apartarme" dijo Clint. Natasha golpeo su cabeza contra la ventana.

"¿Por qué diablos sigo aquí? Ni siquiera me agradas" dijo frustrada. Clint volteo los ojos.

"Tú tampoco eres un rayo de sol Romanoff. De hecho eres tan fría como el hielo y peleas como un luchador callejero" dijo con un bufido. Natasha volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la ventana.

"¿sabes? Te estas matando las neuronas" él dijo secamente. Ella soltó un bufido.

"Genial, tal vez así olvide haberte conocido" ella dijo. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

"¿de verdad quieres eso?" él dijo suavemente. Ella se congelo por la manera en que lo dijo. Ese bastardo le hacia difícil odiarlo. A ella no debería importarle si el sonaba como un pequeño perrito golpeado. A ella no le importaba. A ella no le importaba. A ella no le importaba.

Accidentalmente mientras miraba hacia la ventana se encontró con sus tristes ojos y supo que estaba perdida. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

"Solo a veces. . . " Ella murmuro casi convincentemente. De repente él sonrió.

"Lo sabía" dijo sonriendo felizmente. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Muerte Barton" ella grito con indignación. Había estado jugando con ella ¡otra vez! El rodo los ojos ante su exagerada reacción.

"Cálmate Tasha, lo estaba preguntando en serio" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Ella resoplo.

Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo. A ella a veces se preguntaba que hiso para acabar con él. Ella no era capaz de comprender porque él seguía con ella. Por más que lo apartaba y lo dejaba fuera él nunca se rendía y lo más importante. . . él nunca la abandono.

"Tasha?" empezó de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"No me pongas eso ojos Barton" dijo amenazadoramente. El la miro con los ojos en blanco.

"Déjame hacer mi pregunta" le dijo. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina. El solo volteo la cabeza hacia ella y puso una cara de beso.

Ella lo miro disgustada. Era en momentos como este en los que se preguntaba cómo es que Clint Barton seguía con vida. Aunque ahora lo conocía un poco mejor. Lo entendía mejor. Él era Clint Barton y era complicado. Pero por ahora ella estaba bien con eso.

Aunque el siempre encontraba la manera hacerla enojar.

"Barton deja de ser infantil" ella grito.

"Eso te pasa por no dejarme demostrar mis buenas intenciones" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes intenciones sucias" Ella gruño.

"Yo nunca dije que no eran sucias, solo dije que eran buenas. Pero hablando en serio Tasha, escúchame por un segundo" dijo de repente cambiando de tono. El de verdad tenía un gran control sobre sus emociones.

"los dos sabemos que no estabas enojada solamente conmigo, yo no pude haber sido la única razón por la que actuaste así. Estabas llena de ira. Era más como si estuvieras enojada con todo y con todos" dijo con cuidado viendo en todo momento sus ojos y ella sabía lo que iba a preguntar antes de que lo hiciera.

"¿Cuántas veces te has enojado así?" el pregunto con casi un susurro. Ella se tensó. Mierda. Ella de verdad lo adiaba a él y a su molesta habilidad para leerla. Era peligroso para él y para ella misma. Pero ser su compañera ya era como aventarse al fuego y pedir ser quemada. Así que ¿Qué más da?

"no muchas" murmuro después de un rato. El suspiro con alivio. Eso era bueno. No sabía que harían si eso fuera algo común.

"¿Qué hacías para tranquilizarte?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Vodka" fue todo lo que dijo. Clint soltó una risita. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

"el vodka ruso calma tu alma ¿eh?" él dijo en broma.

"no, el sonido que hace cuando el vidrio se golpea contra la pared es muy relajante" ella murmuro sin mirarlo. Clint levanto la ceja. De verdad no esperaba que ella digiera eso.

"eres violenta Tasha" dijo. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Gracias por hacérmelo saber genio" dijo sarcásticamente.

"cuando quieras, bestita" él dijo. Ella soltó un bufido. El la miro con confusión.

"¿qué?" pregunto claramente confundido.

"Barton. . . si yo soy la bestia. . . ¿eso en que te convierte a ti?" ella dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

El de repente se puso rojo. Ella nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. Nunca.

Su sonrisa se puso un poco, demasiado malévola.

"No me gusta esa mirada Tasha. . ."

"Aguántate" le dijo aun con su sonrisa

"¿Puedo ser la bestia?" le suplico.

"Ni en tus sueños" el bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Pero Tasha, no quiero ser la damisela en peligro" dijo desesperadamente.

"Demasiado tarde, ya te salve una vez" ella dijo triunfante. De repente en los ojos de Clint apareció una mirada malvada.

"Eso significa que cuando te bese te convertirás en mi príncipe azul" él dijo con otra de sus molestas caras de beso.

Ella lo miro disgustada otra vez.

"cállate Barton. Por favor. Esto se está poniendo muy desagradable" poniendo una cara que reflejaba su disgusto.

Los dos se perdieron en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"¿Ahora va a ser mi turno de golpearte en el bar?" él dijo de la nada. Ella lo miro con incredulidad.

Por dios, él era patético.

"Ni en tus sueños Barton" dijo con un bufido.

"¿sabes? Si tu tuvieras un sueño que yo pudiera cumplir, lo cumpliría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" él dijo. Ella puso sus piernas que anteriormente estaban en su pecho en el suelo.

"suficiente. Hay un momento en el que ya no puedes soportar a la persona con la que pasas cada segundo del día, así que adiós. Que tengas una linda vida" dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Espera ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto en shock.

"Al lugar al que escapan todas las mujeres cuando los idiotas de sus vidas las vuelven locas" dijo secamente mientras caminaba junto a él.

"¿Huh?" el no entendía nada. Natasha golpeo su propia frente con su mano.

"Al baño idiota. Puedes sentarte aquí en silencio pensando en que momento de tu vida perdiste tu sentido común y tu sanidad mientras me esperas" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

"No me arrepiento de nada" dijo Clint mientras Natasha cerraba la puerta.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen cuando fracasan en la vida" dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Clint se recargo en el asiento y sacudió la cabeza. Natasha Romanoff nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo

Después de 10 minutos Clint se empezó a preguntar porque Natasha tardaba tanto. Él sabía que las mujeres se tardaban mucho en el baño pero ¿Natasha? Clint dudaba que Natasha pasara más de 5 minutos cerca del inodoro. El volteo hacia su estómago que estaba haciendo unos sonidos raros.

"de verdad odio cuando haces esos sonidos ¿sabes?" le murmuro a sus entrañas. Sus entrañas le habían avisado cuando ocurrían cosas malas en el pasado.

"espero que te equivoques" dijo.

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el baño de repente se escuchó un ruidoso –CRASH– en alguna parte al frente del tren. Él se puso tenso.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba cayendo causando que se golpeara contra la ventana del tren. Todo el tren se sacudió violentamente por un segundo.

"MIERDA" escucho a una voz familiar gritar. Rápidamente corrió en esa dirección.

"TASHA" grito mientras corría a la velocidad de la luz. El tren se estaba moviendo muy bruscamente y sabía que algo estaba mal en el compartimento del conductor pero tenía que encontrar a Natasha primero. Rápidamente llego a la entrada del baño.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda" escucho a Natasha decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Él no sabía si entrar. Había una gran posibilidad de que ella lo matara si el entraba ahí.

"Mi mami dice que esa es una mala palabra" una pequeña voz dijo desde el interior del baño. Él se congelo.

"Dame un segundo niña, de verdad necesito un poco de silencio en este momento" Natasha dijo claramente irritada. Clint se quedó viendo a la puerta preocupadamente. ¿Qué mierda está pasando ahí dentro?

Clint dio un paso atrás y después se decidió a abrir la puerta. Cuando entro se paralizo por lo que vio.

Había un montón de cables de diferentes colores y Natasha estaba en el medio de todo ese desastre a su lado había una pequeña niña con un mochila amarrada en sus estomago (una mochila como en las que meten bombas en las películas). Qué diablos.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" pregunto en shock. Ella le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y continuo con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes.

"¿POR QUÉ TENIAN QUE ESCOGER JUSTO ESTE DIA PARA PONER UNA BOMBA EN EL TREN?" Natasha grito con desesperación mientras sacaba un cuchillo y empezaba a cortar todas las cuerdas que ataban a la pequeña niña al inodoro del baño.

"Detonación en 90 segundos" dijo una voz robótica proveniente del aparato.

Todos se congelaron mientras veían los números en cuenta regresiva. Parecía que la niña estaba a punto de llorar. Sinceramente parecía que Clint y Natasha también estaban a punto de llorar por la frustración.

De repente Natasha se levantó y agarro a Clint por la camisa.

"¿Barton sabes cómo desactivar una bomba en menos de un minuto?" le pregunto con la voz muy tensa. El la miro con ojos un poco temerosos.

"si pero. . ." el comenzó pero Natasha lo detuvo ella no quería escuchar su voz en este momento.

"¡hazlo ahora!" le dijo y lo puso en frente de la asustada niñita.

Las manos de Clint empezaron a temblar.

"yo-yo-" él ni siquiera podía formar una oración.

La última vez que desactivo una bomba fue hace 5 años fue en Bosnia, en el ejercito, el estaba con todo su pelotón, el acababa de desactivar la bomba pero nadie se había fijado en la segunda bomba.

Ese día todos murieron excepto el.

En este momento el estaba muy asustado.

**Les gusto. Espero que si. Déjenme reviews porfa.**

**Grax. XOX**


End file.
